Keeping Watch Over Durin's Sons
by storylover18
Summary: When Kili gets sick in the Wild, it reminds Thorin of a time when Kili and Fili were young and living in the Blue Mountains with their mother, Dis. The stomach flu doesn't change and despite being focused on Erebor, Thorin finds himself worrying about his sick nephew as much now as he had decades earlier. Movie verse with some book details.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hobbit or any of Tolkien's characters/places.**

**Hi, everyone! This is my first Hobbit story and I'm very excited about it. I have to say it was inspired by reading a handful of different stories about young Fili and Kili and it made me want to try one of my own. I hope you enjoy the first part and I'll do what I can to get the second part up soon! **

Thorin and his company of Dwarves, plus Gandalf and Bilbo, huddled under the trees to avoid the pouring rain only to be constantly assaulted by the steady drip-drip-drip of the branches above. They were cold and hungry – they couldn't get a fire going and hadn't been able to for two days now. They were huddled into little groups – Ori, Nori, and Dori; Oin and Gloin; Bifur, Bofur, Bombur; and of course, Kili and Fili. Bilbo was tucked between Bombur and Kili and Gandalf was alone at the opposite end of the clearing. Thorin, too, had separated himself from the others.

Thorin knew that the company was still reasonably safe here though he could not bring himself to fully rest. It went against his nature to leave the company unwatched. The night grew colder and the Dwarves huddled closer together though none of them save Bombur were sleeping or even particularly comfortable. Nearly all of them kept tossing and turning, trying to find a spot that was warm, or at least dry.

Still the night drew on and Thorin was idly whittling a branch to a sharp point when there was a commotion. He looked up quickly and though his fears of an attack were not unfounded, they did prove to be untrue. Rather, he saw Kili scramble to get up – poor Bilbo got stepped on and cried out – and made for the dense clump of trees.

"Kili!" Fili exclaimed, getting up quickly. Thorin glanced at Gandalf, who had stood, before standing himself. He strode among his confused companions who were mumbling and asking what was going on (and Bilbo was muttering about his stepped-on foot) and pushed his way into the forest.

"Kili?"

Fili, who was standing behind a bent over Kili with a hand on his shoulder, glanced at his uncle.

"What's wrong?" Thorin's strong voice demanded.

"Nothing," sputtered Kili. "I'm fine."

Any effect this statement had was instantly ruined by Kili throwing up again. Thorin waited until the youngest Dwarf had stood and he could see the ends of the brown hair trembling.

"Better?"

Kili swallowed and nodded, taking a step forward. Fili didn't look convinced and was there to stabilize Kili when he stumbled.

"Take it easy, Kili," Gandalf said and Thorin jumped slightly – he hadn't heard the Wizard follow them into the forest. "It's alright, no need to rush."

Fili escorted Kili back to their sleeping area, taking most of his weight for him, and helped him lie down.

"Oin," Thorin said, nodding at his nephew who was now shivering on the ground. The healer of the company moved forward and knelt by Kili (and Fili, who had sat down and let his brother put his head in his lap). Oin placed his hand on Kili's forehead.

"He's burning up with fever!" the Dwarf exclaimed.

"I'm fine." Kili muttered.

"No, you're not." Fili said sharply, looking back to Oin. "What can you do?"

"I don't have any herbs with me," Oin said. "Not even Kingsfoil."

Thorin looked at Gandalf.

"Kingsfoil is a weed in these parts," he said. "You might try checking the undergrowth."

Thorin glanced at his company and several Dwarves scattered, plus Bilbo. Oin and Dwalin remained, as did Gandalf and Fili. Kili, despite having a fever, was shivering.

"Do we have any dry cloaks?" Oin asked despite knowing the answer. Everything that they had was wet, courtesy of the three days of steady rain. Thorin removed his thick, fur lined coat and draped it over Kili.

"A fire," Thorin said. "We need to start a fire and warm him."

"Aye and some tea would be good for him as well." Oin added. Upon being able to do nothing further for Kili, Oin went off in search of Gloin and together the two of them began working on a fire once more. The bickering that normally accompanied the brothers when building a fire with wet kindling was absent and it was eerily quiet with only the sounds of the trees dripping.

Kili began to cough roughly and he got up as quickly as he could from Fili's lap and dashed to the trees once more. Fili started to stand but Thorin held out a hand to stop him.

"Leave him."

"But - "

"If that were you, you'd want to be left alone as well."

Fili sighed and sank back to his place on the ground. Minutes passed and none of the Dwarves returned, including Kili. Fili was growing impatient and glanced at Thorin pointedly. Thorin ignored the look as best he could but, after another minute, he strode into the forest himself.

"Kili?" he called.

"Uncle." Kili's voice was weak and Thorin turned the direction from which it had come. Kili was slumped against a tree, visibly paler than a few moments ago. Thorin sighed.

"Come on," he said. "Up you get. I've got you."

He hoisted his kin off the ground and draped one of Kili's arms around his strong shoulders. When he reached the clearing, he eased Kili to the ground and arranged the driest blankets they had around him. Thorin knelt next to him.

"What happened?" he asked and there was gentleness in his voice. Gandalf's lips curled into a discreet smile.

"I'm sick," Kili mumbled, half asleep out of pure exhaustion.

"I know," Thorin replied. "When did you first feel ill?"

"This morning."

"You never said anything!" Fili exclaimed.

"Why didn't you say something?" Thorin asked, rephrasing Fili's exclamation into a question though he felt like scolding the Dwarf himself.

"I didn't think anything of it. I thought it was just the damp and tiredness."

Thorin raised an eyebrow.

"Surely you can tell the difference between being damp and tired and being ill."

This was not the first time Kili had been out in the cold and rain for an extended period of time and it was certainly not the first time he'd been ill. _Surely_ there was a difference.

"I didn't want to make a fuss."

Thorin sighed. He understood the young Dwarf's predicament. The company didn't have time to spare and Kili was insistent on proving his worth to the company and to Thorin. He honestly couldn't blame Kili, especially knowing he likely would have brushed off the Dwarf's complaint as a whim and not given him the proper attention. Thorin felt a pang of guilt as he realized it was his reaction that had made Kili fear speaking out, which meant it was his fault that his nephew was now laying sick on the forest floor.

"You can't help these things," Thorin found himself saying. "You should have said something. I swore to your mother that I'd look out for you. You're going to make me renege on my promise."

Kili, despite being ill, rolled his eyes.

"No need to be dramatic. It's just a touch of flu. I'm fine."

"Stop saying that." Fili scolded. "You're not. You need rest."

"I'll _be_ fine."

Thorin sighed at Kili's stubbornness which was not all unlike his own.

"Fili is right. Try to go to sleep."

Kili sighed and shivered, pulling Thorin's jacket closer. Sleep was the last thing he thought he'd manage at the moment … not throwing up and to stop shaking seemed to be of higher priority.

As hours passed, Thorin did not leave Kili's side and the young Dwarf could feel his uncle and brother watching him and he wearily opened his eyes.

"Go to sleep," he murmured. "I'll be fine."

His eyes slid closed again and Thorin glanced at Gandalf, who nodded.

"He's right," he said softly. "You can't do anything for him now so you may as well take rest."

The other Dwarves and Bilbo had returned without Kingsfoil – it was so dark they couldn't see the weeds growing at their feet – and Oin and Gloin hadn't been able to get a fire going. All of them save Oin had settled back onto blankets though Thorin knew none of them were sleeping. They were all too worried about Kili.

Thorin sighed and glanced at Fili.

"You as well."

Fili shook his head.

"I'm fine. I'll sit with him and wake you if anything happens."

Thorin knew from experience he wouldn't be able to convince Fili otherwise so he stretched out on the ground next to Kili, leaving room in case he had to get up again. Gandalf settled himself a few paces away and silence engulfed the company.

In the dark, however, Thorin listened to Kili as his breaths eventually became deep and even and he knew his nephew was asleep. The Dwarf shifted onto his back and closed his eyes. This was not the first time Kili had been ill with the stomach flu and Thorin's mind drifted back to when Kili and Fili were young …

* * *

It had been when they lived in the Blue Mountains. Deep in the mountain halls was a comfortable home for Dis and her sons and Thorin stayed with his sister when he was there. The boys always liked having Thorin around and, to be honest, Thorin loved having young Dwarves to play with and teach things to. Their father had died during battle only a few years earlier – Fili remembered him but Kili had just been a baby. Ever since then, Thorin had made an effort to be involved in the lives of his nephews. It was winter outside, which meant Thorin stayed in the mountain. Some days were spent with councils, as he was still the royal heir of Durin, but other days he preferred to lose himself in the methodical work of the forge. There was something satisfying in producing a beautiful sword and putting in a hard day's work.

One evening, Thorin came home and was taking off his boots – Dis never failed to scold him for tracking soot and ash across her meticulously clean floors – when his sister appeared looking worn.

"What's wrong?" Thorin asked, somewhat alarmed. Dis was an incredibly strong woman and it took a lot to wear her out – more than two active young Dwarf boys.

"The boys are sick."

"How sick?"

Dis sighed, falling into a chair near the fire.

"They'll be alright but they're both vomiting and running fevers. I've lost count of how many baths I've given Kili and there are no more fresh towels or sheets – they're all soiled."

"When did they get sick?"

"Kili woke up from his nap running a fever. Fili threw up shortly after that and it set off a chain reaction. I'll just get one cleaned up and settled and the other one goes. It's never ending."

Thorin frowned.

"That's only been a couple of hours. Shouldn't you be sending for the healer if it's that severe?"

Dis shook her head.

"It's just stomach flu. They'll get over it but it's a nasty bug. Kilana's boys – she's the woman who runs the bakery – had it last week and the week before that it was Chaldina's family. It's been going around."

"Can't you give them any medicine?"

"I've tried but they just throw it back up."

"Are you sure you shouldn't be calling for a healer?"

Dis was about to respond when a wail came from the bedroom.

"Mama!"

Dis sighed, standing.

"Kili," she murmured, her skirt swishing as she strode past Thorin. The Dwarf, concerned about his nephews' declining state of health, set his boots aside and followed her into the bedroom-now-sickroom. Sickroom was a good descriptor, as the chamber had a peculiar odor to it and its occupants looked downright miserable. To add to the effect, three year old Kili had just vomited down his front and onto his bed. His flushed face was stained with tears. Dis gathered him into her arms, not seeming to care about the vomit she was getting on her apron.

"Shhh," she soothed. "It's alright. Calm down."

Kili buried his face into his mother's neck and Dis gently rubbed his back. Thorin turned to the other bed and saw Fili curled up on his side, watching. He went and sat on the edge of the bed and Fili's eyes diverted to meet Thorin's.

"How's my warrior doing?" Thorin asked and Fili shrugged limply.

"I'm sick."

"Your mother told me. How do you feel now?"

"Achy. My head hurts and my stomach hurts and my legs and back ache."

Thorin frowned and laid a hand on his forehead.

"Do you think you could drink some water, or maybe some tea?"

Fili shook his head.

"I don't want to throw up."

Thorin sighed.

"You need to drink, Fili. It's not good for you otherwise."

"Why?"

Fili was at that age where everything needed to have a reason and Thorin bit back another sigh.

"Because when you have a fever, your body is too hot. It needs water to cool it … it's like how water cools a sword to harden it. Your body uses water to cool it down and make it strong."

Thorin was rather pleased with this analogy, even more so when Fili consented to a small drink of water. Thorin helped the Dwarf sit up and shakily sip the cup before easing him back down onto the pillow.

"Good lad," he said soothingly. He glanced over to see that Dis had taken Kili out of the chamber and he stood.

"I'll be right back, alright? Close your eyes."

His nephew obeyed and Thorin went to Kili's bed, pulling the soiled sheets off and making them into a bundle. He glanced at Fili, whose eyes were still closed, and left. He found the pile of laundry Dis had been talking about and filled the washbasin with hot water. In a few minutes, the sheets and bedclothes and towels had been washed – hastily, mind, but they were likely just going to be vomited on again and the water had been hot enough to kill any germs – and were draped around the sitting room so the fire could aid in their drying.

Another glance at Fili showed the Dwarf asleep and Thorin gently closed the door, going to the bathing chamber. He knocked on the door and pushed it open. Dis looked up from the tub, where a listless Kili was letting his mother wash him.

"How's Fili?"

"Asleep," Thorin said, kneeling by the tub and pushing his sleeves up. "You look exhausted. Go have a cup of tea. I'll finish up here."

Dis smiled gratefully at her brother and stood. Kili whimpered but Thorin looked at him.

"Come on now, none of that."

His deep voice caused Kili to stop, though his lower lip was still trembling.

"You're alright," Thorin said to him, picking up the tin cup Dis had been using to pour the lukewarm water over Kili's shoulders.

"My tummy hurts."

"I know," Thorin said, aware that Dis had left. "But I'll tell you a secret."

"What?" Kili's fevered eyes had grown slightly at the prospect of a secret he could later tell to Fili.

"Tummies ache less when there's food in them."

"Oh."

That secret was anticlimactic to Kili's young mind.

"I don't wanna eat."

"You need to try," Thorin said. "I promise your tummy will ache less if it has something in it."

"Why?"

Kili, almost six years younger than Fili, mimicked his brother all the time and constantly asked Fili's favorite question … _why_? He thought it was funny; his mother and uncle found it tiring.

"Because," Thorin said. "It's kinda like …"

He searched for something the young Dwarf could understand.

"You know how the stone furnaces make really loud noises if there's not enough water going through the mill?"

"Uh-huh." Kili said, raising his arms so Thorin could lift him out of the tub.

"If there's not enough water, the cogs don't run smoothly and they make those noises because they're unhappy. But if there's enough water, they run smoothly. Your tummy is kind of the same way. If there's something in it, it doesn't feel as bad as when there's not enough in it."

It wasn't as good as his sword analogy but it wasn't all that bad.

"I'm not hungry," Kili said, resting his head on Thorin's shoulder after his uncle had picked him up.

"Just a little bit of soup? I bet your mother will make the kind you like."

Kili sighed.

"Will Fili have some, too?"

"Fili's asleep right now but if you tell him what I just told you, I bet he'll try some when he wakes up."

Kili sighed again.

"Okay."

Thorin nodded.

"Good lad," he repeated, carrying Kili into the sitting room. He found one of the Dwarf's nightshirts by the fire and slipped the freshly-laundered garment on before picking him up again. He could feel the heat radiating off Kili's skin as the Dwarf once again rested his head on Thorin's shoulder.

Thorin went into the kitchen and Dis looked up.

"Everything alright?" she asked and Thorin nodded.

"We're going to try some soup," he informed his sister, who glanced at Kili. The Dwarf nodded and Dis smiled.

"I'm impressed," she said, standing. "Kili, do you want the soup with the carrots, the one with the chicken, or both?"

"Both."

The young Dwarf sounded exhausted.

"Why don't you take him to the rocking chair," Dis suggested, taking out a pot. "I'll get you when it's ready."

Thorin nodded and went to sit in front of the fire, Kili curled up in the nook of his arm.

"Close your eyes," Thorin said, staring at the fire. "And I'll tell you a story."

"About Erebor?"

Thorin nodded as he subconsciously began rocking. He was halfway through his tale about how he, Dis, and Frerin used to have races in the long halls of the great Dwarf kingdom when Dis stuck her head in.

"Soup's ready," she said and Thorin, who hadn't really been paying attention to Kili, glanced down and smiled.

"He's asleep." He said, standing carefully. Rather than wake him, Dis quickly made up his bed with fresh linens and Thorin tucked him in. Fili was also sleeping and brother and sister left the room quietly.

"I'm really impressed, Thorin," Dis said, setting a bowl of soup in front of him. "You handled that well."

Thorin shrugged.

"I did what I could," he said.

"Hopefully it's enough," Dis replied, worry creeping back into her voice. Thorin raised an eyebrow.

"If you're that concerned, send for a healer."

Dis sighed.

"We'll see how they are in the morning."

Thorin raised an eyebrow but stayed silent on the matter.

"Have some soup," he said. "And then go to bed. I'll stay up."

"But you worked all day."

"So have you."

Dis smiled again.

"You're too good to me."

"I promised I'd look after you and that's what I'm doing. I'll be fine and so will the boys."

Dis nodded.

"I know."

**Reviews are VERY much appreciated, thanks! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hobbit.**

**Hi everyone! First off, thank you so much to everyone who read and reviewed, favourited and followed! Your support means a lot. I realized after posting the first chapter that I wasn't entirely sure where I wanted this story to go. However, I've been thinking about it all day so I sat down and this is what happened. I like it, but I'm still a bit unclear on where to take things next. The following is a continuation of the flashback … I hope it doesn't disappoint! **

"Are you sure?" Dis asked, lingering in the hallway and Thorin nodded.

"Yes."

"Be sure to wake me if you need to."

Thorin sighed slightly.

"I promise but please go to bed. They're asleep now, they'll be fine."

Dis glanced at the closed door.

"I hate being so useless."

Thorin stood and went to his sister, resting his hands on her shoulders.

"You are their mother, you're far from useless. You said yourself they would be fine and they will be but right now, _they_ need you to go to sleep to keep up your strength."

Dis nodded.

"I know."

"Alright then," Thorin said with a raised eyebrow. "Off to bed with you."

"Goodnight, Brother," Dis said, glancing once more at the door and resisting the urge to check on her boys one last time.

"Goodnight."

Thorin retreated back to his chair near the fire and took a drink from his mug of ale. He shared many of Dis' thoughts, though he didn't say so. It was no secret that Thorin cared deeply about the Dwarf princes but something stopped him from vocalising his worry. Perhaps saying it out loud made his worries real and brought to the light the realization that they could become reality.

Thorin lost track of time sitting in front of the fire, watching it burn down to nothing more than red embers. He decided it was time to go to sleep but first stood and went to the sickroom. Fili and Kili were both still (miraculously) asleep though the room was quite stuffy and warm. Leaving the door open to allow for some air flow, Thorin made himself comfortable on the fur rug in front of the fire. He opted to sleep here so he could hear if either of the boys woke up. Soon, the Dwarf was fast asleep.

It was Kili who woke up first in the dark room. Dawn had not yet come but his tummy hurt and, as is common for children of any race, he threw up without even trying to make it to the toilet or a bin. Waking up to the sound of his brother vomiting did nothing to help Fili, who at least managed to grasp the bucket Dis had placed near his bed.

"Shh," Fili said, still coughing. "Kili, it's okay."

His brother was crying.

"No - " _hiccup_ "It's not! I," _hiccup_ "I want Mama!"

Thorin woke up with a start to the shrill cry and he hoped Dis wouldn't wake. He got up quickly and, with a candle, went to the bedroom.

"Fili? Kili?"

"I want Mama!" Kili cried again.

"Your mother's asleep," Thorin said, setting the candle on the dresser. "What's wrong?"

"I threw up." Kili sobbed, curling into a ball on his bed and Thorin cringed as he saw the Dwarf had not minded the mess.

"So did I."

Thorin glanced at Fili, who was sitting in his bed and was white as a sheet. He strode to Fili's side, pressing a hand against his forehead.

"You're too warm," he murmured. "Do you think you can drink some water?"

He could see Fili remembering what Thorin had told him earlier before nodding hesitantly. Thorin filled two cups with cool water and handed one to Fili before sitting on the edge of Kili's bed.

"Shh," Thorin said, gathering Kili onto his lap. "Here now, take a few sips."

"No."

"Kili." Thorin's voice was authoritative but still gentle and Kili let the water pass his lips, though Thorin had to hold the cup for him.

"Uncle?"

Thorin looked across the room.

"I … I don't feel too good."

"How do you mean?"

"My head is swimming and things keep going in and out of focus. It's making my stomach unsettled."

Thorin frowned.

"Do you want to go to the toilet or lie down?"

Fili was turning a wicked shade of green and he clumsily pushed the bedclothes aside.

"Toilet."

Due to the three year old Dwarf in his arms, Thorin was not able to help Fili cross the room and as such, was not there to catch him when he fell.

"Fili!" he exclaimed as the Dwarf lost his balance and crumpled to the ground, hitting his head on the edge of Kili's bed in the process. Thorin went to put Kili down but the Dwarf clung tightly to him.

"Fili!" Kili shrieked. "Is he dead?"

"No." Thorin said, firmly pulling himself free of Kili's grasp. He put Kili on his bed – the sheets by this point were all soiled, as was Thorin's shirt – and knelt next to Fili.

"Fili?" he asked, gently shaking the Dwarf's shoulder. Eyelids fluttered but Fili did not wake up.

"Fili's dead!" Kili wailed and he began crying again.

"No, he's not," Thorin said distractedly. "Fili, wake up."

"What in Durin's name is going on?" Dis' voice exclaimed from the doorway. She was in her nightdress and dressing gown, holding her own candle.

"Fili!" she exclaimed, hurrying to his side. "What happened?"

"He fell." Thorin said. "He hit his head on Kili's bed."

"He's dead!" Kili sobbed.

"Shh," Dis said to her youngest. "No, he's not. It's alright."

Kili wasn't convinced and continued to sob until he threw up, and then continued to cry some more. Thorin gently lifted Fili back onto his bed and stood back and watched Dis tend her son. If something had happened to Fili, Thorin would never forgive himself for letting the Dwarf get up unaided. Finally, much to the relief of his mother and uncle, Fili let out a low groan and his eyes opened.

"Mother?" he murmured and Dis gave him a watery smile.

"It's alright," she said soothingly. "You took a fall but you're fine."

Fili's eyes fluttered.

"Gonna be sick."

Dis had a bucket ready, suspecting this might happen, and eased Fili onto his side so he didn't choke.

"Fili!"

Thorin turned to his other nephew and sighed. It was clear the events had done nothing beneficial for Kili. His face was flushed, his eyes were bloodshot and his hair had sick in it, as did his clothes and bed.

"Done?" Dis asked Fili, who nodded.

"My head," he moaned once his mother had eased him back onto the pillow.

"I know," Dis murmured. "One minute."

She left the room and returned with a cold washcloth, which she used to bathe his brow.

"Does that feel good?"

Fili was trying very hard not to cry – after all, he was Uncle Thorin's warrior and everyone knows that warriors, _especially_ Dwarf warriors didn't cry when they got hurt. They pushed past the pain and continued with their quest.

"Yes."

Thorin frowned but turned his attention to Kili, who was still convinced Fili was not alright.

"Kili," he said firmly. "Calm down."

He picked up his nephew and stood behind Dis so Kili could see his brother.

"See? He's fine."

Fili forced his eyes open and gave Kili a weak smile.

"I'm fine," he murmured. "Promise."

That seemed to convince Kili and he dropped his head onto Thorin's shoulder, exhausted by the entire affair. Thorin felt the heat radiating from the tiny body.

"I'm taking him to the bath," he said to Dis, who nodded but didn't take her eyes off Fili. Thorin strode out and filled the tub with cool water. He stripped the soiled shirt off Kili and put him in the water.

"It's cold!"

"It's not bad." Thorin said, searching out soap. "You'll get used to it and it's helping your temperature."

Thorin proceeded to wash Kili's hair and then lifted him out of the tub for the second time that night.

"How's your stomach?"

Thorin could not bring himself to say the word 'tummy'.

"It hurts."

"Are you going to be sick again?"

Kili shook his head, water droplets flying from his hair.

"Not that kind of hurt."

"Oh."

Thorin didn't know that there were specific types of hurt tummies but didn't question it. It was far too late for that.

"Come on," he said. "Let's get you back to bed."

"But my bed is dirty."

Thorin had forgotten about that, to be honest, and sighed. He was beginning to understand why Dis had looked so worn out when he'd first come home that afternoon. However, one look at Kili and any frustrations were instantly gone. The little Dwarf looked so miserable standing in front of him and he couldn't feel anything but compassion. If he could, Thorin would trade places with both his nephews in an instant.

"You can sleep by the fire," Thorin decided. He found a clean tunic in the sitting room and dressed Kili in it before bundling him in a blanket, giving him a pillow, and laying him down on the rug by the fire.

"Comfy?"

Kili nodded, his eyes already drifting closed.

"Good."

Thorin, who was learning to be prepared for anything, found a bucket and left it close to Kili before going back to the bed chamber. He walked in right as Fili threw up again.

"It's a good thing," Dis was saying. "Better out than in."

Fili did not see it this way, as every time he threw up his head ached mercilessly. He moaned again, his eyes filling with tears.

"Should I get a healer?" Thorin asked and Fili jumped, working hard to wipe away the few tears that had run down his cheeks.

"At this hour?" Dis asked.

"He's a prince," Thorin replied. "And my nephew. I'll wake the entire mountain if I need to."

"Don't be foolish," Dis said. "He'll be alright. He's strong, aren't you, Fili?"

Fili nodded, though he certainly didn't feel strong at the moment. In fact, he was rather nauseous.

"Do you think you can eat something?" Dis asked gently. "You didn't have any supper and your tummy would probably feel better with something in it."

Fili sighed shakily. Unlike his younger brother, he knew his mother was right and nodded.

"I'll try."

Dis smiled and kissed Fili's forehead.

"That's my brave boy," she said. "I'll bring it back in a minute."

She stood and glanced at Thorin.

"Where's Kili?"

"Sleeping in front of the fire."

She nodded and left and Thorin moved to the edge of the bed and sat. Fili shifted uncomfortably but Thorin smiled gently.

"Relax," he said, picking up the cloth and dipping it in a basin of water, though he didn't know how long it had been there. Fili tensed under his uncle's ministrations but eventually Thorin saw the little Dwarf relax.

"Your mother was right, you know," Thorin said.

"About what?"

"You are brave."

"I'm sick."

"I know," Thorin said. "But being a brave warrior doesn't mean never getting sick or hurt. It means working through it as best as you can."

"You never get sick or hurt."

"That's not true," Thorin replied, wetting the cloth again. "Ask your mother."

"But whenever you get hurt on patrol or a hunt, you don't even go to a healer. You say it's nothing."

Thorin sighed.

"Yes, and one day I imagine you'll do the same."

"Why?"

"Because," Thorin began. "Grown up Dwarves don't like having to stop to take care of injuries. They just want to keep going. But you're a little Dwarf who has a mother and an uncle to take care of you. It's our job to make sure you get through the sickness and the hurts … we look out for you until you're big enough to look out for yourself. Does that make sense?"

Fili nodded and thought for a minute.

"Does Mama ever take care of you?"

"Sometimes," Thorin said. "She certainly did when I was young."

"But you're older than she is."

"Yes," Thorin agreed. "But she and my mother always took care of me and Frerin and our father."

"Was she training to be a healer?"

"I don't know," Thorin answered honestly. "But she was always there, even when I didn't want her to be."

"What do you mean?" A slightly different enquiry from _why_ but it had the same questioning deposition.

"When I was old enough to look out for myself, you mother still tried to take care of me even though I didn't think I needed it."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did she try and take care of you? Didn't she think you were a grown up Dwarf?"

Thorin smiled.

"That's just the way mothers and sisters are, Fili. That's the way family is. You look out for each other regardless of age."

"Just like I do for Kili."

"Exactly like that."

Fili was quiet for a second.

"And just like you do for us now that Father is gone."

There was a cold silence before Thorin cleared his throat.

"Yes," he said. "Just like that."

Fili smiled at his uncle.

"I'm glad you're here."

Thorin didn't have a response, which was opportune as Dis came in with a small bowl of hot soup and a spoon. Thorin put the cloth down and helped Fili sit up against the wall and his pillow.

"Careful," Dis said, giving him the not-too-full bowl and a spoon. "It's hot."

Fili took a small bite.

"Mama?"

"Yes?"

"Did Uncle Thorin really get sick when he was young?"

Dis raised an eyebrow at Thorin before looking back at Fili.

"He sure did. I can remember one Durin's Day feast where he threw up at the supper table in front of the King of Erebor as well as visiting relations and friends."

"Really?" Fili's eyes were wide with shock. Dis nodded.

"Yes," she said. "He was sick with something like you and Kili have now but enough chattering. Finish your soup and go to sleep; it's the middle of the night."

Fili managed a few more bites before giving the bowl back to Dis. Thorin tucked him in, though he left the goodnight kiss to Dis. Instead, he pulled the dirty sheets from Kili's bed and used them to clean the floor before taking them to the washbasin.

"Why did Fili ask that?" Dis asked, coming into the kitchen.

"Ask what?"

"If you were ever ill as a young Dwarf."

"I was telling him about how you used to take care of me." Thorin said. "Though if I recall correctly, you caught what I had the time I threw up on Durin's Day. All three of us plus all the cousins were ill."

"Aye," Dis said. "That's true."

"I was telling him about how families take care of each other," Thorin said hesitantly. "And he mentioned his father."

Once again the cloud of gloominess seemed to appear out of nowhere.

"What did he say?" Dis finally asked.

"He said that I'm here to take care of him and Kili now that their father isn't."

Dis smiled sadly.

"I think Fili misses his father more than he says. He wants to be brave and strong, just like you."

Thorin smiled.

"I know."

"Kili does, too," Dis added. "Though he doesn't understand the meaning behind it. He just does whatever Fili does."

Thorin nodded but became serious again.

"I want them – and you – to know that I'll always be here."

"I know." Dis said with a yawn. "Leave the laundry. Let's go back to sleep while we can. They'll be up soon enough, I'm sure."

Thorin nodded and stood. Rather than sleep in the chair or even in his bed, Thorin lay down behind Kili and pulled the small Dwarf to him, humming quietly until he fell asleep.

… **so what did you think? Reviews are always appreciated. **

**Also … opinion question! There are two ways I see this story progressing. One, it becomes a drawn-out story of the young Fili and Kili being sick, which is intertwined with the "adult" Kili being sick on the quest. The other option is similar but instead of focusing on the one story about young Kili and Fili, I thought about different moments in "adult" Kili's illness brining up different memories of young Kili and Fili for Thorin. I'd love your input on what you think would work, what wouldn't, what you'd like to read, etc. Thanks! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hobbit.**

**Hi, everyone! I hope you all had a wonderful Mother's Day weekend and thanked at least one woman who has been influential in your life, mother or not. Thank you, as always, for your reviews and faves and follows! I can't tell you how much they encourage me in my writing and I'm very excited about this story. Lately, I've been completely immersed in Tolkien and have an overwhelming desire to live in Middle Earth. However, since that can't happen (which is truly unfortunate), I channel that desire into writing. The story is getting a bit more complex now, juggling a few different plots, so I hope you're able to understand it and enjoy it! It begins once again with a young Kili and Fili before returning to the journey. **

Dis and Thorin were awake before Kili and Fili the next morning, which was rare as both boys were rambunctious and eager to play and get into mischief. Thorin thought he must've misread the clock on the mantle when he first woke. Kili was still curled up next to him, fast asleep, and Thorin laid a hand on his forehead. He frowned and gently moved away though he didn't believe the Dwarf would actually wake up as a result of his moving. Thorin strode to the bedroom and saw that Fili was also sleeping. The frown deepened and matched the expression on Dis' face when Thorin walked into the kitchen.

"_Now_ may I get a healer?" Thorin greeted her. "They're both burning with fever and sleeping far too much."

Dis sighed.

"I'm not overly concerned about the sleeping," she said. "You know as well as I that fevers cause drowsiness, especially in young Dwarves."

"I'm worried about them." Thorin finally said and a smile appeared on Dis' face.

"I know you are," she said. "And if it will make you feel better, send for a healer."

Thorin did not appreciate the patronizing way his sister spoke to him but he didn't take the time to respond. Instead, he pulled on his boots and left the house.

* * *

Thorin woke up with a start, blinking away the darkness. He must have dozed off during his memory and given his exhausted state, fallen into a deep sleep. The Dwarf looked immediately to his left and saw Kili's makeshift bed empty.

"Where is he?" he asked hurriedly.

"He's over there," Oin said, pointing just beyond the border of their clearing to the dense clump of trees beyond.

"How long has he been gone?"

"A while now," Oin admitted. "But Fili is with him."

Thorin glanced around and saw that Oin was right – his primary heir was not in the camp. Thorin stood, ignoring the shiver that ran down his own spine from the damp, and strode to the forest.

"Kili," he could hear Fili's voice. "Kili, you need to lie down again. Maybe Oin can make you something to calm your stomach."

"No."

Thorin barely heard Kili's reply, for his voice was weak and hoarse. Fili sighed.

"Kili, you can't keep doing this."

"I don't have much choice!" Kili exclaimed before vomiting again. Thorin walked up behind them and saw Kili kneeling near a tree, Fili next to him looking concerned.

"How is he?"

"He can't stop throwing up."

"Kili?" Thorin asked, kneeling next to his nephew. "Is this true?"

"I'm fine," Kili mumbled, his cheeks flushing with embarrassment.

Thorin pressed his knuckles firmly to Kili's cheek.

"You're burning up."

"I told you so," Fili couldn't help but tell his little brother, who scowled at him. "Please, just come and lie down."

"Can't." Kili managed before he gagged. Thorin frowned and once Kili was done, hoisted him to his feet.

"Come on," he said. "We'll dig you a hole near your bed if need be. You're doing no one any good lying in the middle of the forest without blankets or protection."

Kili muttered complaints the entire way but was far too weak to put up much of a fight. Even so, Kili's face was flaming red when the eyes of the company peered at him as Thorin and Fili helped him to his spot. No one said anything as they watched and Kili despised the feeling of requiring help and being the object of everyone's concerns and worry.

"Oin," Thorin said. "Can you give him anything to stop the vomiting?"

"I'll see what I can gather."

Oin stood and Thorin realized daylight was seeping through the trees and onto the ground once more. He also noticed that for the first time in days it had stopped raining.

"Kingsfoil," he said to the company. "Have another look."

If anything, Kili was grateful that nearly all of the company left and were therefore not around to witness what happened next. He knew he was going to be sick but Fili had wrapped him in blankets to ease away the chill and Kili knew he wouldn't be able to get to the forest. It was a pitiful sight to watch him squirm so he was on all fours to crawl a few paces and throw up violently.

Fili filled a cup with water while Thorin resettled Kili.

"Here."

Fili held the cup to his brother's lips, a hand lifting his head up so he didn't choke, and Kili took a drink.

"What you must think of me," he said breathlessly, looking up at the tree tops.

"As far as you're concerned, the only thought I have is worry." Thorin answered. "Try and go to sleep, it's the best thing for you."

Kili's eyes darted to his uncle's.

"I'm sorry," he said hoarsely. "We don't have time for this and it's not safe to stay in one place."

"Hush." Thorin said immediately. "We are still west of the Misty Mountains and have not come across anything too evil yet. The only thing you need to worry about it getting that stomach of yours settled and going to sleep."

The Dwarf king glanced at Fili.

"That goes for you as well."

"I'm fine."

"Fili." Thorin's voice held authority. "You need sleep. You've been by your brother's side since his sickness began and I don't want you to catch whatever is ailing him. Sleep, regain your strength."

Kili glanced at Fili.

"He's right, Fili. I'll be fine."

Fili was not pleased (not that Thorin cared) as he stretched out.

"Sleep." Thorin repeated to Kili, who swallowed and closed his eyes before opening them again.

"Uncle?"

"Yes."

"What do you think Mother would say if she saw me now?"

A faint smile appeared on Thorin's face.

"She'd probably roll her eyes and ask what you've gotten yourself into this time," Thorin answered. "And then she'd feed you soup and tea and send you to bed."

Kili smiled.

"I miss her."

"I know you do."

Kili sighed and his eyes drifted closed. For a few minutes, Thorin thought his nephew had finally dropped off to sleep – Fili had – but alas, poor Kili was not capable of staying asleep for long with a stomach that was insistent on making its discontent known. Thorin saw the grimace of pain in Kili's face, which only furthered his worry. Vomiting was disgusting so there was immediate dislike for it on that account but when it happened so much it caused pain it became a sign that Kili's body was very quickly becoming worn out. Thorin knew they must act soon.

The Dwarf king settled his nephew once more and found a rag in his saddle bag. He moistened it and used it to methodically blot Kili's forehead, which was glimmering with sweat. None of it seemed to make much difference, however, as the cycle appeared to be endless. Periods of rest were short and followed by lengthy periods of painful vomiting for the youngest member of the company. The day was warming up and Thorin removed Kili's outer clothes, leaving him in his tunic as he splayed out on his blanket. Finally, Oin appeared with some herbs in hand.

"It's not Kingsfoil," he admitted, setting the green plant on the ground. "But it will help."

He was able to start a fire and quickly brewed a tea with the pungent smelling herbs.

"What of the others?" Thorin asked.

"Still searching. Gandalf is keeping watch."

Thorin nodded and any concerns he'd had about his company straying too far were gone. Gandalf was more than competent and like he had told Kili, they were still reasonably safe in these woods.

"Here." Oin said, handing Thorin a steaming tin cup.

"Kili," Thorin said gently. "I need you to drink this."

It took a bit of coaxing – the Dwarf had never been one for medicines – but Kili finally swallowed the tea.

"That'll help your stomach settle," Oin said. "And you can get some sleep."

Kili nodded recognition and true to Oin's word, the Dwarf soon fell asleep. His body was exhausted and without his stomach constantly purging itself, it gave into much needed rest with haste.

Thorin gave a deep sigh when the Dwarf finally fell asleep and Oin glanced at him.

"I want you to sleep." He was the only one besides Gandalf who spoke to Thorin in this tone and Oin only did so when playing the healer. Thorin nodded.

"I will … thank you."

"I'll keep an eye on him." Oin promised in return.

* * *

Dis closed the door and turned to Thorin.

"What did I say? It's a simple bout of flu that will ease off shortly."

Thorin raised an eyebrow.

"Shall I brew that tea the healer left or are you going to?"

"I will."

Dis left for the kitchen, taking the bag of leaves with her. Thorin turned and went back to the boys' room.

"How are we doing in here?" he asked as cheerfully as he could muster. He couldn't help but smile at what he saw: Kili had crawled into Fili's bed with his teddy bear and Fili's arms were wrapped protectively around his brother. Neither of them were smiling, which was no surprise, and Thorin sat on the edge of the bed.

"Kili, why aren't you in your own bed?"

"Kili doesn't like healers." Fili answered. "It's alright, I don't mind."

"Healers are good," Thorin said, thinking it would likely be a poor idea to encourage the thought that healers were scary and/or pointless, despite his own medical practices.

"They help people."

"Mama helps me." Kili said. "I don't need a healer."

"The healer brings you medicine to help you get better."

"It tastes yucky."

"You haven't even had some yet. How do you know it will taste … bad?"

'Yucky' was another one of those words Thorin refused to use.

"I just do." Kili said adamantly and Thorin sighed, glancing at Fili.

"What about you, Fili?"

"I'm going to take my medicine." Fili said, much to Thorin's relief. "All of it."

Kili bit his lip.

"Why?"

"Cause I want to get better so we can go out and play."

Kili gave a tired sigh.

"Do I have to? Can't I get better without it?"

"Yes and no," Dis answered from the doorway and Thorin wondered how his sister knew what they were talking about. He decided it was likely a mother's intuition. Kili sighed again.

"But Mama," he said, his voice verging on a whine consistent with a cranky toddler.

"Don't go there, Kili," Dis said firmly. "You are going to take your medicine and go to sleep. When you wake up, you should feel better."

Thorin bit back a smile at his nephew's pout, which he had to admit was adorable.

"Sit up," Dis said as she separated Fili and Kili. "It's just a couple of sips, Kili, it will be fine."

Fili took his cup first and drank it. Thorin could instantly tell the tea tasted terrible but he could also see Fili trying to cover it for Kili's sake.

"Good lad," Dis said, taking the cup back and handing one to Kili. The young Dwarf stared at it distastefully.

"It's not bad, Kili," Fili lied. "Just drink it all really quick and it'll be gone."

Kili pouted again but did as his brother suggested, though he coughed afterwards.

"You lied," he complained. "That tasted gross."

Thorin laughed as Kili lay down with an annoyed look and Fili sighed.

"But it's done," he said. "And now we'll get better and be big, strong warriors again."

Kili hugged his teddy close.

"Mama, will you tell us a story until we fall asleep?"

Fili looked up, hopeful that his mother would oblige.

"Why not let Uncle Thorin?" Dis said. "And I'll tell you one tonight."

Thorin didn't mind the task and once he'd settled the boys (and Dis had kissed each of them, simultaneously bidding them sweet dreams and checking their temperatures), he began telling them about their forefathers in the halls of Erebor. Kili fell asleep quickly and slowly Fili's eyes drooped as well.

Thorin joined Dis in the kitchen, where she was pinning up sheets to dry.

"They're asleep," he said, taking a pin from her hand and fixing the sheet to the line. "They should be better when they wake up."

Dis nodded.

"Yes," she said. "I'm surprised I got that tea into Kili."

"How did you know he wouldn't want it?" Thorin asked, remembering his question from when Dis had first arrived in the room. His sister laughed.

"He never wants medicine," she said. "A trait I think he got from you."

"That's not fair." Thorin protested. "I take medicine."

"Only when you're half alive and even then I have to force it down your throat." Dis said, smiling at her brother. "Face it; you're as bad as they are when you're ill."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Thorin said nonchalantly. Dis merely rolled her eyes.

* * *

When Thorin woke again, he hoped that this medicine had had the same effect as the time he kept dreaming about. In that instance, when Kili and Fili woke up later that afternoon, their fevers were down and they had even eaten supper. Within three days, both boys were back to playing soldiers and orcs with the other young Dwarves.

Thorin hadn't yet sat up when he heard low murmurs.

"Can't find any" was followed by "there has to be something else you can give him."

"What's going on?" Thorin demanded, sitting and turning to see Oin conversing with Bilbo, Gandalf, and Balin. He stood clumsily.

"We can't find any Kingsfoil," Balin informed him. "And we're discussing alternative treatment options."

"Are there any?" Thorin asked and Gandalf sighed, which was never a good sign. A sighing wizard was often one who had relegated himself to accept the unhappy reality.

"I am afraid," he began. "That this particular geography has very little to offer in terms of medicinal vegetation."

"Are you saying there is nothing you can do for him?"

"I can make the tea I gave him earlier," Oin said. "But I need something to bring down his fever."

"We do have a plan," Bilbo piped up and Thorin glanced at their burglar.

"Then speak up, Master Baggins."

"There is a small village about a day's ride away," Bilbo said. "If I go with one or two of the Dwarves, we can get the medicine we need for Kili."

Thorin glanced at Gandalf.

"Do you think it wise?"

"It is better than not doing anything at all." Gandalf said. "As long as the Dwarves stay out of sight and Bilbo purchases the medicines at the apothecary, there should be no real danger of exposing our company and its purpose. A Hobbit in these parts is not so unheard of … rare, yes, but not unheard of."

Thorin nodded.

"It is decided, then." He said. "Bifur and Dori, ride with Bilbo to the village."

"I think it _would_ be wise for me to accompany them," Gandalf said and Thorin glanced at him.

"What if you're needed here?"

"There is nothing I can do to help Kili." Gandalf said bluntly. "He is suffering from an illness of men which I do not possess the skills to cure. If he was wounded or suffering from a dark illness, I may be of service, but this is a simple flu."

Thorin was not pleased by this response but he respected Gandalf's decision. The company watched the party of four ride away and Thorin sighed, turning back to Kili.

"Is he any better?" he asked Oin.

"Slightly." Oin said. "He has slept soundly and hasn't woken up. That counts for something."

"Not enough." Thorin spat, kneeling near his nephew. Kili's face was gleaming with sweat and his tunic was becoming damp from it as opposed to the rain. He picked up the rag he'd been using earlier and gently wiped the sweat away. Kili stirred but didn't wake and Thorin sighed again. He wished more than anything that Dis was here with them. She'd know what to do; she'd know how to cure her son. He felt a pang of guilt as he remembered their parting.

* * *

"Promise me, Thorin," she had said firmly. "Promise you will watch over them."

She sounded distressed and Thorin knew that while she had agreed to their going on this journey, she had done so out of respect for Thorin's wishes and the legacy of their father and grandfather. Erebor was as much her home as it had been Thorin's and she wanted her sons to gaze upon the halls she had once called home. Still, she was not a fool and knew the road would be dangerous and there was a chance of losing one or both of her sons.

"Since their father died," Thorin began. "I have always watched out for them and I will continue to do so. I will gladly give my life for theirs should the need arise."

Dis' eyes were sad, though they did not fill with tears.

"Keep them safe."

Thorin hadn't been able to respond because he too knew how fraught with danger and uncertainty this quest was.

"Be proud of them." Thorin said, pulling her into a hug. "They are bringing honour to the line of Durin."

"I am proud, of course I am," Dis said. "But they are young and Kili is reckless."

"They are part of a good, strong company. They will have not only my eyes but those of every other Dwarf watching them."

Dis nodded.

"As for Kili," Thorin continued with a smile. "Fili and I will keep him in check. His presumptuous actions may get him into sticky situations but more often than not, they get him out as well. He'll be fine. They both will."

Dis nodded.

"Keep them safe." She repeated.

"Always."

* * *

Those had been their parting words and Thorin looked into the face of his sick nephew. This was not a result of Kili's recklessness – there was nothing he could have done to avoid the rain – but rather this was a result of Thorin's high expectations for his nephews and their desire to please him. He hadn't been looking out for them like he should have. He should have noticed, he should have asked if they were alright.

_I'm sorry, Dis_, he thought. _I have failed you_.

**What did you think? Reviews are always welcomed warmly, read with a smile, and highly appreciated! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hobbit.**

**Hello again! I hope you are all doing well and thank you, as always, for your lovely support. I have good news! I now have a complete storyboard for this, which means writing chapters just became a heck of a lot easier. Bad news? I don't have enough time in each day and sadly, I need sleep as much as the next person. This chapter is a bit different from the past ones in that the flashback scene is not focused around illness or injury. It reaches deep into Thorin's psyche, which I was very nervous to try but I think it reads alright. It's very hard to write this type of thing because we get very little of Thorin's emotional state in both the book and films which means this is pretty much me going out on a limb. All of that being said, I hope you enjoy it. **

Thorin's mood was like Kili's fever: it did not get better as the day went on. Fili woke up and joined his uncle at Kili's side, though they did not speak. The rest of the company were respectfully quiet and the more compassionate of them tried to bring food to Thorin and Fili, neither of whom ate anything.

The silence – save Kili's small groans and restless sleep – was irritating Thorin. Finally, he stormed into the forest. Fili glanced at Balin, who rose and followed. The rest of the company (wisely) stayed where they were.

"He'll be alright." Balin said upon finding Thorin pacing angrily.

"I know."

"Then why are you so angry?"

"I'm not angry."

Balin raised an eyebrow. Thorin forced himself to stop pacing and looked at Balin, though his hands were curled into fists.

"I'm not angry."

"You're worried."

Thorin seemed to fall apart before the Dwarf's eyes. His hands fell limp and he wandered to the nearest tree and leaned against it.

"I promised Dis I'd watch out for him."

Balin sat on the ground near their leader.

"You can't blame yourself for Kili falling ill."

"Then who can I blame?"

"No one. It's one of those things you can't control."

"I want to control it. I hate this!"

Balin sighed.

"Worry is not a sign of weakness."

"Of course it is," Thorin said. "It means I have a bond with them that can be exploited."

"By whom? There's no one here who's going to hold this against you."

There was silence and Thorin stared angrily into the distance.

"I can remember another time you were worried about Kili."

Thorin snorted.

"I can remember lots of times I've been worried about him, though I don't recall you were there for any of them."

Balin smiled.

"Then we're obviously not thinking of the same moment."

Thorin raised an eyebrow.

"Apparently not. Pray tell," he continued. "What this moment is."

* * *

The halls of the Blue Mountains were quiet. The forges stood still and very few were milling about the paths and shops, most of which were not open.

Thorin sat stoically in front of a roaring fire, too numb to feel much of anything. A few chambers away, he could hear Dis' tears and the Dwarf women attempting to console her. Mixed in was Fili's chipper voice as he played with Balin in his bedroom and Balin occasionally told him to keep his voice down.

"Why?" Thorin heard his nephew ask on more than one occasion. Thorin closed his weary eyes and a tear ran down his cheek. He had just led a company of Dwarves in battle against a pack of Goblins following the shore north from Eryn Vorn. They had met at the mouth of the Baranduin and the battle had been fierce despite the Goblins being so far from the cover of a mountain. The Goblins were attempting to establish a colony within the Blue Mountains before moving further north towards Ered Luin and the Hills of Evendium. When the Dwarves in the Blue Mountain heard of this, Thorin and Dis' husband, Sindri, rallied a force five hundred strong and met them at the river. In the heat of the midday sun, the Goblin army was defeated but at great cost.

"My Lord." An aid said, coming up to Thorin after the battle.

"Yes?"

The aid did not speak but merely held out Sindri's helmet.

"Where is he?" Thorin demanded, taking it. "Where?"

"He did not survive the battle, my Lord."

The pain that had torn through Thorin's heart at that moment was not very different from the pain he felt now as he heard Fili asking why he had to be quiet. The Dwarf king did not know if the boy knew his father was not coming home tonight.

As the hour grew late, the house grew colder and Thorin stoked the fire in the main hall. Women were going back and forth between the kitchens and Dis' room, bringing her tea (and when tea didn't work, wine) and some food.

"My Lord." One of them said softly and Thorin glanced up. He'd been lost in the flickering of the fire.

"My Lord," the woman repeated. "Can I offer you something to eat?"

She held out a plate with bread and fish, cheese and grapes.

"Thank you." Thorin said quietly, taking the plate. The woman looked pleased but as soon as she was gone, Thorin put the plate to the side and went back to staring at the fire. The halls slowly emptied out and Thorin suspected Dis was sick of women constantly tending to her. His sister was strong and while she was grieving the loss of her husband, she would do it in private and on her terms. Dis had never been one for feminine gossip or petty discussions. She was, like Thorin, very stubborn and liked getting on with things.

Despite the late hour, Thorin made no move to go to bed. He had no desire to sleep or eat, nor to engage in conversation or sing. The only thing he wanted to do was stare at the fire.

"Uncle?" Fili's small voice echoed in the sitting room and Thorin glanced over to see his nephew, now six, standing in his tunic and holding a stuffed dog.

"What is it, Fili?"

"I can't sleep. Mama didn't come to kiss me goodnight."

Thorin blinked slowly, taking more time than normal to process what Fili was saying.

"Where is Balin?"

"I don't know." Fili said, coming towards Thorin timidly. "But he said Papa won't be coming home from battle."

Thorin sighed and lifted the young Dwarf onto his lap.

"No, he won't."

"Why?"

Thorin stared at the fire, aware that Fili was watching his uncle and waiting for an answer.

"Because … because he …" Thorin didn't have a good answer, or at least an answer that wasn't completely blunt. He sighed again.

"You know we were going to fight the Goblins so they didn't come to the mountain?"

"Uh-huh."

"Your papa died in that battle."

"Oh. He's dead?"

"Yes." Thorin choked on the word. "He was very brave, Fili, very brave indeed. Never forget that. Your papa died protecting his home and his kin."

"Were you there?"

"At the battle? Yes."

"But you didn't die. Why did he die and not you?"

Thorin knew the question had not intended to imply Thorin should have perished so Sindri could return to his family. It was simply a six year old Dwarf trying to understand something beyond his years.

"Your papa was an excellent warrior, Fili. He did not die because he couldn't fight but sometimes bad things happen, like this. It was simply a matter of being in the wrong place at the wrong time. Does that make sense?"

"I guess." Fili said, staring at the fire. "I miss him."

Thorin swallowed, trying to erase the lump from his throat.

"I know." He said. "So do I; so does your mama."

"And Kili?"

"And Kili." Thorin agreed, though the youngest Durin heir was only a few months old.

They sat in silence a while longer until Fili yawned.

"Come," Thorin said, standing with Fili still in his arms. "Let's go to bed."

"Can I sleep in your bed tonight?"

"Yes."

Thorin went to his bedchamber and set Fili on his bed. The young Dwarf pulled the fur blanket closer and Thorin washed up before lying down, pulling Fili into his arms.

"Close your eyes," he murmured, humming softly. It did not take long for Fili to fall asleep but Thorin lay awake, this time staring at the shadows the fire were casting onto the ceiling and wall. It was for this reason that he heard Kili's faint cry from the next room over. Expecting that Dis did not want to get up tonight, Thorin quickly got up without disturbing Fili and hurried to the chamber, picking the baby Dwarf up and cradling him in his arms.

"Come now," Thorin soothed. "Let's get you fed, I imagine you're hungry."

He took Kili to the kitchen and warmed some milk, which Kili eagerly sucked at. Thorin returned to the sitting room and sat in Dis' rocking chair, watching the baby eat.

"Oh, Kili," Thorin sighed. Kili was awake and his brown eyes were exploring Thorin's features. Thorin had only held his nephew a handful of times and the baby seemed intrigued by the silver tassel on the end of one of his braids. His chubby hands reached up to grasp it. Thorin felt his eyes welling and the lump returned to his throat.

"Kili," he murmured, pulling the baby close once he was done eating. "What have I done to you? Your entire life ahead and you must face it without a father at your side."

The tears began to fall as Thorin realized the irony of the situation. The entire house was engulfed with sadness at the loss of life and here he was, holding a baby Dwarf who was merely months old. Kili was a spark of hope in the sea of darkness.

"I'm sorry, Kili," Thorin murmured again. "I should not have taken him with me. I should have insisted he stay here with you and your mother and Fili. I had no right to expect him to fight alongside of me, not when you're here. You've done nothing wrong but your loss is as great as mine."

Kili's hand finally caught hold of the braid and Thorin couldn't help but smile through the tears as Kili's eyes grew with amazement as his fingers explored the new object.

"I will be there for you." Thorin said finally. "I may not be your father but I will teach you everything you need to know. You and Fili and Dis … I'm going to look out for you. You are a prince in the royal line of Durin. You will be a strong warrior and a mighty ruler respected throughout these lands."

He sighed.

"But you bear a big burden, little one. On your shoulders lies the responsibility to fill this home with laughter and cheer in these dark times. Your mother is strong and your brother is curious. They will be alright. And you … you'll be alright, too. Maybe it's a blessing you never knew Sindri because then you can't feel the pain of losing him. It is your job to remind us of what it is to smile and laugh when we are sad. Can you do that?"

"I see he has already done so," a voice said from across the room and Thorin looked up quickly and the braid slipped out of Kili's hands. The baby whimpered unhappily and Thorin glanced down swiftly and gave him the tassel back.

"Balin," Thorin said quietly. "I didn't know you were there."

"I figured you didn't."

Balin moved into the room and sat in the chair opposite. For a moment, Thorin thought of Dis and Sindri – Dis rocking Kili, Fili playing on the floor near his father's feet. His throat swelled again.

"I don't think you need to worry about young Kili." Balin said.

"I cannot help it!" Thorin's response was swift. "It is my fault he is to grow up without a father and therefore it is my burden."

"You will do honourably by your sister." Balin said. "I am sure of it. You will make sure she and the boys are well looked after and provided for."

"I swear to it." Thorin replied. "I just promised Kili I would and I will stand by my word."

Balin smiled gently.

"He has a bright future."

"How can you be so sure?"

Balin sighed.

"You said it yourself. He does not yet know the pain of losing Sindri and while I suspect he will one day realize and question it, Kili will grow up a happy Dwarf who is loved by his family. That's the greatest gift you can give him."

"I promised to teach him all the things Sindri should have."

"And you will." Balin replied.

Thorin studied Kili again, who had lost interest with the hair tassel and was falling asleep in Thorin's arms.

"He is so innocent."

"Aye," Balin agreed. "And there is beauty in it. Do not spoil it by casting worry and doubt on such a young life. His time will come."

Thorin nodded, a small smile creeping onto his lips as Kili's eyes slid closed.

Balin stood.

"It is high time we both get some sleep."

Thorin nodded and got up carefully. He gently placed Kili in his crib, bid Balin goodnight, and rejoined Fili. This time, Thorin fell asleep.

* * *

"Never have I seen such devotion amongst family as I saw in you that day." Balin said to Thorin. "I still see it today."

"I promised I would protect him." Thorin said sharply. "I told Dis I would protect him."

Balin sighed.

"I've already told you that you cannot blame yourself for this."

Thorin's mind flashed back to what he had told Fili years ago … _sometimes bad things happen_.

"I don't like it."

It sounded childish but Thorin did not care.

"I know." Balin said gently. "But this too shall pass."

"When?"

"You know I can't answer that. Gandalf said that Kili is suffering from a mortal man's illness, not something contracted from dark magic. Oin will tell you these things run their course and clear up on their own."

"I just wish I could do something else for him."

"You are doing everything you can. You have sent for medicine and you're keeping watch over him. He would expect no more or less from you."

Thorin sighed.

"Nor would Sindri or Dis."

Thorin glanced at his friend.

"You've done right by them, Thorin. You always have."

Thorin did not want to continue this conversation, as he sensed it would likely become cyclical. The only reason he'd had to do right by his sister and brother-in-law was because he was responsible for Sindri's death in the first place. It was a fact he had long ago accepted and Balin would never be able to convince him otherwise.

"I should be getting back to Kili."

Thorin left Balin alone in the forest and white-haired Dwarf sighed. Their leader was strong but Balin suspected there were wounds inside that always stung Thorin slightly. Sindri's death had been difficult for him, as had the disappearance of Thrain, the death of Thror, and the loss of Erebor. And yet despite all the hurts, Thorin never failed to do right by others. He had raised Kili and Fili to be valiant warriors, he had sought out his father, and was now reclaiming his homeland.

_Indeed_, Balin thought as he made his way back to the camp, _there is one I can call king_.

**I was hesitant to name Kili and Fili's father but I took a page from Tolkien and explored old Norse names for inspiration. Sindri sounded right because of the "i" ending to match Kili and Fili and it means either "small, trivial" or "sparkling." According to Norse legend, he and his brother Brokk were Dwarves who made magical items for the gods. It felt like a good fit to me so I went with it. I also don't like playing with dates, as I like to be accurate and it's hard when Tolkien left some major gaps in his Dwarvish historiography. Also, on a final note, it's important to remember that this is taking place before the gold sickness overtakes Thorin - his mental state changes quite a bit later on and that makes a huge difference to this perspective!**

**All of that being said, what do you think? **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hobbit.**

**Hello, once again! Thank you, as always, for your support and I feel I must apologize for the delay (though in comparison, this is short compared to my normal posting times!). The only explanation I can offer is that I a university student working two jobs and sleep sometimes take priority over writing. To be fair, however, it has taken a lot to find the right beat for this chapter. Once again, it really gets into Thorin's relationship with Kili and that was hard to establish. I think I've finally gotten to where I want it to be, though I sometimes wonder if Thorin would have been "softer" towards his nephews when they were small. What do you think? **

**All of that being said, please enjoy this – it's the longest chapter of fanfiction I have ever written! One perk of summer is that when I'm **_**not**_** working, I'm able to sit down and write to my heart's content. Voila! Four hours later and here is your chapter. **

Kili tossed and turned on his blanket, Fili trying to keep him cool with a rag.

"Can't you give him something?" Thorin demanded of Oin, who shook his head.

"Nothing that will help his fever."

* * *

"Kili," a woman's voice said gently as she ran a cool cloth along the fevered brow. "Kili, wake up."

Kili lazily opened his eyes and his mother smiled down at him.

"Mother?" Kili's parched lips formed the word and Dis smiled softly.

"Shh," she soothed. "Just relax."

Kili blinked tiredly and Dis studied her son.

"Oh, Kili," she said with a sigh. "What have you gotten yourself into this time?"

Kili frowned.

"Did Thorin tell you to say that?"

Dis laughed.

"No."

She turned to the table next to the bed and put her cloth down.

"Can you sit up? I have some broth for you that will hopefully calm your stomach."

Kili's frown deepened.

"But Uncle Thorin said you'd –"

"Enough about Thorin," Dis scolded gently. "Sit up a bit."

Kili pushed himself as far up as he could muster without getting dizzy and took the bowl from his mother. He ate about half of it under her watchful eye before giving it to her in exchange for a cup of tea. Kili didn't bother to question the tea, not after what his mother had said and done already. He had a sinking suspicion this was a dream rather than reality. The tea was hot and strong and Kili finished it quickly before lying down in his soft, warm bed with the fire blazing in the stone fireplace. His mother tucked the familiar blankets around him, gently kissed his forehead like she'd done when he was little, and blew the candle out. Kili's eyes drifted closed, though soon his peaceful rest was disturbed by an upset stomach that quickly escalated into an urge to be sick.

* * *

Kili's eyes flew open, making Thorin and Fili jump slightly, and the Dwarf clamped a hand over his mouth.

"Quickly!" Thorin said, nodding to Fili. Kili's brother reached behind him and placed one of their cooking cauldrons on Kili's lap seconds before he vomited. He coughed, trying to clear his airway, and glanced up through his hair at his kin. Fili's hand was on his shoulder and he looked concerned. Thorin was behind Fili and also looked worried but it was Oin who broke the silence.

"Give that to me," he said gruffly, taking the pot and putting it aside. "Take a drink."

Kili sipped the clear, cool water that was held to his lips before lying back down and closing his eyes. His stomach was aching, his head pounding, and his throat burning. He just wanted this all to end.

* * *

"There," Dis said calmly, straightening the blankets around Kili once more. "All settled."

She looked at her ill son, pushing his hair out of his eyes.

"You've got quite the fever," she murmured. "How do you feel?"

"Like a burden."

Dis frowned.

"You are not a burden."

"Of course I am," Kili said with a sigh. "And everyone knows it."

His mother re-wet the cloth in the basin of water on the table next to Kili's bed.

"You need to stop thinking like that."

Kili did not flinch at her touch but found it comforting and familiar.

"But the company –"

"Is worried about you."

"But Uncle Thorin –"

"Is worried about you most of all."

Kili's eyebrows knit together slightly and Dis proceeded to explain.

"You must understand that Thorin is a bit like an onion."

"Well, he does live underground and has hair that sticks up everywhere in the morning. He can probably make you cry, too, if you cut him."

Dis rolled her eyes but she was smiling.

"Even your jokes are sick," she said before continuing. "What I meant is that there are different layers to Thorin that not everyone gets to see. Only those closest to him experience the inmost and most fragile bits."

"Do you think he's fragile, Mother?"

Thorin, from Kili's perspective, was many things but fragile was not one of them. His uncle was the bravest and strongest Dwarf he had ever met.

"He can be, especially when you or Fili is involved."

"I don't understand. He's been training us since we were small and I've never seen him treat us differently than others in the company."

Dis put down her cloth and glanced at the candle that was flickering, thinking before she spoke.

"Your uncle made a promise to me when your father died."

"To take care of and look after us." Kili supplied.

"Yes and it's a promise he has taken very seriously. He would die before he let anything hurt you or your brother."

"He would die for any member of the company," Kili said, defending Thorin's honour. "Except maybe Bilbo, our burglar."

"Maybe," Dis said contemplatively. "But don't underestimate the responsibility he feels towards you. You and your brother are sons of Durin and heirs to the throne. That alone is cause for his attention and, as you said, he's been training you since you were small. I'm sure you realize that he's done more than teach you to fight. He's teaching you how to be a king."

"But I will never be king," Kili said. "Fili is older."

"Yes," Dis agreed. "But sometimes things we don't like happen and you may one day be king despite that fact. But there is another reason Thorin is so worried about you."

"What's that?" Kili asked with a tired sigh and Dis smiled softly.

"He loves you."

The concept was cold and foreign to Kili's mind, though it shouldn't have been. Thorin was constantly there while he was growing up – teaching, helping, consoling, and playing – but Kili had never heard Thorin say he loved his nephews.

"He never says so."

"No," Dis granted. "He doesn't but this is what I'm talking about. On the outside, Thorin is very single minded and comes across as distant and cold but inside, he cares deeply about our family and has proven it countless times over the years. There's gentleness in him that I've only ever seen when he's interacting with you."

"What about Fili?"

"To some extent," Dis said. "But the circumstances are slightly different with you. Fili is older and therefore Thorin focuses more of his time training Fili as his primary heir but you were only a baby when Sindri died. It wasn't till after his death that Thorin became such an active part in our lives. While Thorin has been involved with your upbringing since birth, Fili lived his first six years without him around. I think the affection Thorin shows you is different from what he shows Fili though he loves you the same amount."

Kili was very quickly losing focus. He had never been one for such emotion or sentiment and this was making his head hurt even more. Dis glanced at Kili and saw this feeling in his eyes and smiled.

"Enough of this," she murmured. "But know that you are not a burden and Thorin does not consider you as such."

Kili's nodded, his blinks growing longer by the minute and soon he was fast asleep.

* * *

Kili's dreams morphed into one another and one minute he was dreaming of his home and his mother and the next he was thrashing about on his blanket, moaning and crying out.

"Thorin!" Fili exclaimed and his uncle rushed over, dropping to his knees.

"Kili!" he exclaimed, taking the Dwarf's shoulders firmly. "Kili, wake up, you're dreaming."

Kili opened his eyes. His pupils were dilated and Thorin could see the fear in them.

"Goblins!" he exclaimed. "Goblins are coming into the mountain!"

"Goblins?" Bofur asked from the other end of the clearing and the others looked up swiftly.

"It's nothing," Fili assured them. "He's dreaming."

"Kili," Thorin repeated. "It's alright, calm down. There are no Goblins, it's a dream."

Without realizing it, Thorin echoed what he'd told his nephew decades earlier …

* * *

Thorin woke up to a scream in the middle of the night and it confused him. His instinct was to grasp for the dagger he kept underneath his mattress though it had been a long time since he'd done so. With the blade in hand, he rushed into the sitting room. The fire was smoldering but the room was empty. Another shriek made Thorin's heartbeat quicken as he realized it was coming from his nephews' bedroom.

Thorin ran in, his blade outstretched.

"Who's there?" he demanded.

"It's alright, Uncle," Fili said sleepily. "Kili just had a nightmare."

Thorin instantly lowered his weapon and walked to Kili's bed. The young Dwarf was curled into a tight ball, his blankets drawn tight around him and he was shaking.

"Kili," Thorin said with a sigh. "It's nothing to be scared of, it was a dream."

Kili did not look convinced and a helpless Thorin glanced at Fili. Thorin had no experience with consoling young, post-nightmare Dwarves and he was at a loss for what to do. Fili got out of bed and went to Kili.

"It's alright," he echoed Thorin. "It was just a nightmare."

Kili shook his head.

"No, it wasn't." He whispered. "They're coming to get me."

"Who is?"

"The Goblins and Orcs."

Fili looked up at Thorin, each expecting the other to take charge of the situation. Recognizing that he was the adult, Thorin put his blade on the stone mantle and sat on the edge of Kili's bed. Fili took a few steps back and lay down again, pulling his blankets close. It was winter outside which meant the mountain halls were freezing, especially at night.

"Come here." Thorin said to Kili, who crawled into his uncle's lap.

"Calm down." He added. "Nothing will hurt you. Not while I'm here."

Thorin had learned very quickly after moving in with Dis that humming or singing was an instant ticket to put his nephews to sleep. The Dwarf king began rocking Kili gently, singing about the greatness of the Longbeards. Fili dropped off to sleep almost immediately but Kili took a little longer. However, Thorin felt him stop shaking with fright and soon his eyes drifted closed. Thorin finished the song for good measure before moving to place Kili in his bed again.

"No!" Kili exclaimed, his eyes opening as soon as Thorin had moved. "Don't leave."

Thorin sighed.

"Kili, you were asleep."

"I'm not now!"

Thorin raised an eyebrow.

"There's nothing to be afraid of."

"You said that as long as you're here, nothing can hurt me but if you leave, you're not here anymore!"

Leave it to Kili to pick out a technicality.

"Alright," Thorin said, resigning himself to the fact that he was not going to get back to his own bed tonight. "Lie down."

Kili did as he was told and Thorin lay next to him after retrieving an extra quilt from the closet. He draped it over himself and then smoothed back Kili's hair.

"Close your eyes."

"Uncle?" Kili asked instead.

"Yes?"

"How come you're never afraid?"

"Who told you I'm never afraid?"

"You never look scared and Mama and Fili have told me about all the battles you've been in. Well, mostly Fili has. Mama's stories are more about living in Erebor but the dragon didn't scare you."

"Dis told you about Smaug?"

"Who's Smaug?"

"The dragon."

"Oh. No, Fili did."

"Who told Fili?" Thorin certainly hadn't and he doubted Dis had.

"I don't know but is it true he came and blew fire and scared all the Dwarves out of the mountain?"

"Yes," Thorin said. "It is."

"Weren't you scared?"

"Of the dragon? Yes, I was scared of it. Dragons are powerful beasts."

Thorin paused and continued before his nephew could ask another question. This was another one of the things he'd learned after living with Fili, Kili, and Dis. Teaching moments should never be wasted and this was a perfect place for one, despite the late hour.

"You know, Kili, it is okay to be scared sometimes. Fear is a very real thing and it's important."

"Why?"

"Because it keeps you aware."

"Of what?"

"The dangers nearby."

"How is that good?"

"Danger is a constant part of life," Thorin said. "But what matters most is how you deal with it. Fear is alright as long as you never let it stop you."

"Is that why you never look afraid?"

Thorin smiled.

"I suppose."

"Is that what bravery is?"

"Yes."

"Fili says you said Papa was very brave."

Thorin nodded.

"I did," he replied. "Your papa _was_ very brave when he fought the Goblins."

"Was he scared?"

"I imagine so." Thorin said, though he didn't add that Sindri was likely more scared of not coming home rather than being afraid of the Goblins themselves.

"Were you?"

"I'll tell you something," Thorin said. "But you mustn't give it away, alright?"

Kili nodded.

"I'm always a little afraid before a battle but I've realized that it's better to face your fear rather than let it win."

"Is that why you always go charging in front of the army?"

"Who told you that?"

"Fili. When we play soldiers, whoever is you always goes in front."

Thorin raised an amused eyebrow. He was discovering all sorts of things his nephews knew about him and he had _no_ idea he was a character in the young Dwarves' games.

"That's part of the reason, I guess," Thorin said. "But the other part is that I'm one of the leaders of the army. If I am too scared to go into battle, none of the men would dare follow. It's something you'll do one day, too."

"Why?"

"Because you're a Dwarf prince," Thorin explained. "And our people will look to you and your brother to lead them."

"Oh."

Kili was quiet for a few minutes and Thorin was already dozing when he spoke again.

"Uncle?"

"Hmm?"

"If you never let fear stop you from leading armies into battle, why haven't you battled the dragon? He took our mountain."

Thorin didn't answer for a long time, causing Kili to shift onto his back so he could see his uncle's face.

"Uncle? Why didn't you fight him?"

Thorin didn't have a good answer for Kili. He hadn't been lying when he said dragons were powerful and Smaug had a proclivity for burning things that came too near to his treasure horde. Was it fear? Thorin wasn't sure … maybe some of it was fear and maybe some of it was the thought it would be impossible to take back their glorious mountain halls. The price would be great and the sacrifice of his soldiers against the dragon had no guarantee of being a victory.

"Uncle?" Kili repeated a third time and Thorin finally glanced down.

"Hush," he said. "Or you'll wake your brother. Go to sleep, Kili."

Kili frowned but curled up again. He didn't know why Thorin hadn't answered his question but he did know he'd asked something he probably wasn't supposed to.

* * *

Unbeknown to Thorin, that conversation – particularly Thorin's reaction to Smaug – had stayed with Kili as he grew up. He never forgot what his uncle told him about being afraid and the Dwarf credited Thorin with his sense of adventure and daredevil attitude. It was no secret that Kili was not scared of taking chances. He was always willing to ty new things and undertook dangerous tasks. It caused his mother to worry and on more than one account, he'd been called reckless (generally when he was hurt or had done something particularly dangerous or foolish, depending on perspective). Kili remembered clearly the day Thorin told him and Fili of his intentions to take back Erebor and asked them to come.

"Uncle!" Kili exclaimed as Thorin walked down the stone hallway, leaving their meeting. Fili was engaged in conversation so it was just Kili and Thorin speaking.

"What is it? I'm late."

"What changed?" Kili asked. "When I was small and asked you about the dragon, you never answered. What happened to make you decide now is the time?"

"I told you. Erebor and its treasure are at risk and the time has come for us to seize what is ours."

"There's more." Kili pressed. "I can see it in your eyes."

"You were a small child, Kili. I couldn't tell you what the dragon had done to our home and our family! But you are grown now, you know the truth."

"Are you afraid?"

Thorin was about to snap an answer but he could see that Kili's question was genuine.

"I would be a fool not to be. There will be many obstacles in our way and only once we've cleared those do we face the worst of them all."

Kili smiled at his uncle.

"Fear is not our enemy," he said. "It is our guide."

Thorin gave a rare smile back.

"I'm glad you think so," he said. "It means I have not completely failed in teaching you. Go on, you must tell your mother and I will meet you and Fili soon enough at the start of our adventure."

"Aren't you travelling with us?"

"No. I ride to Ered Luin for a meeting of our kin."

With a firm nod, Thorin left Kili standing in the hallway alone. Fili came up behind him.

"Where is he off to, then?"

"Ered Luin," Kili said, his smile returning once more. "Come, we need to tell Mother and prepare."

* * *

Dis' eyes went back and forth between her boys and she sighed.

"Obviously it is not in my power to forbid you from going and you should be honoured your uncle requested that you accompany him. However," she added sharply. "That doesn't mean I won't worry about you the entire time."

"We'll be fine." Fili assured her. "We're strong fighters."

"I know," Dis said. "But I'm your mother; it's my job to worry about you. Especially you," she added, throwing a smile at Kili. "You and your recklessness get into all sorts of trouble that could easily be avoided."

"Where's the fun in that?" Kili said with a laugh.

"Don't worry," Fili replied. "I'm always there to get him out."

"I don't need you to get me out." Kili said, only half indignantly. "I can take care of myself."

"Right," Fili said. "So we won't mention the time you got stuck in that tree, then?"

He walked away laughing and Kili looked at his mother, who had her eyebrow raised.

"I was only twenty-one then. I'm older now."

"And no more cautious." Dis couldn't help but add. Luckily, Kili had a sense of humour and he smiled at his mother.

"I promise I'll be careful." He said. "And Fili is right. Thorin has trained us well."

"I know." Dis replied. "Hang on a moment."

She went to her bedroom and returned with a small stone, which she pressed into Kili's hand.

"Take this."

Kili turned it over, looking at it. The stone had the phrase _Inikhde _inscribed in it in Khuzdul.

"Return to me," Kili read the phrase and glanced at his mother. "What is it?"

"It's a token I gave your father every time he went to battle." Dis replied, sadness creeping into her voice. "Thorin brought it back with him after Sindri died. I want you to take it and promise that you will come back to me, Kili."

"What about Fili?"

"Of course I want Fili to come back," Dis said. "And Thorin but I want you to have the stone. You never knew your father but I see so much of him in you. He was also rather reckless and was never afraid to take on a challenge. Big things did not scare him away. Every time you look at the stone or feel it in your pocket, you'll think of me and home and your father. Take it and promise me."

"I promise." Kili said, putting the stone in his inner breast pocket and pulling her into a hug. "We'll both be fine."

"I know," Dis whispered. "Now you'd better be off, I'm sure you have things to do."

Kili kissed his mother's cheek and hurried off after Fili.

* * *

When Kili woke up, his mind was filled with memories of his mother and he glanced at Thorin. His uncle was talking with Dwalin and Kili could only see his back. The Dwarf finally understood what his mother – though she had been a hallucination, he was sure – had said. His uncle _was_ like an onion and it was he, perhaps even more than Fili, who got to see Thorin's inmost character.

"Kili?" Fili asked, noticing his brother was awake and at once Thorin turned. Kili smiled up at them.

"Hi."

"How do you feel?" Fili asked as Thorin knelt beside him.

"A little better." Kili said and Thorin laid his hand on Kili's forehead.

"I think your fever's gone down slightly."

"Is there anything to eat?"

From their responses, Kili gauged this was the best thing he could have said.

"Of course." Thorin answered. "Bombur! Make some stew!"

Fili smiled down at his brother.

"You've had us worried."

"I'm sorry," Kili said in reply. "I'm sorry about all of this. When can we move on?"

"Hold it right there." Oin said before Thorin could object. "You are still ill and are not going anywhere until you've had some food and more rest. If you still feel better tomorrow, we'll discuss our travel plans."

"Besides," Thorin said. "Part of the company went to get you medicine from the nearest village."

"You didn't need to do that!"

"We did." Fili said.

"And we still may." Oin added. "Rest. I don't want you to push yourself."

Kili sighed.

"He's right, Kili." Thorin said, raising an eyebrow.

"Am I at least allowed to bathe after I eat?" Kili asked.

"I think we can manage that." Oin replied with a smile.

**I'm rather pleased with how nicely these bits work together. When I started, I knew I had three separate flashbacks I wanted to do but I never expected them to come together so well. **

**Reviews are very much appreciated, thank you! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hobbit.**

**Hi, everyone! Thank you, as always, for your support and encouragement. I know I'm not updating this as often as I did the first couple of chapters but rest assured that's not because I don't like it or have abandoned it. Quite the opposite, actually. I think about this story all the time but it's becoming increasingly difficult to write. The interactions are hard to nail down and I keep getting ideas of how to incorporate flashbacks. Anyways, know that I have plans for it and will write bits as they come to me! In the meantime, enjoy the chapter … it's long! **

After eating enough to make Oin and Thorin happy, Kili went down to the nearby stream to bathe. After washing up, the ill Dwarf was wrapped in Thorin's fur coat by his brother (who had observed goose bumps on Kili's skin in the cold water) and Kili fell asleep quickly. The company settled for the night and many of them fell asleep as quickly as Kili had. Thorin settled against a tree and resumed whittling twigs to sharp points, intent on keeping the first watch.

"Get some sleep." He said, not raising his eyes. Fili glanced at his uncle.

"I can't."

Thorin raised an eyebrow.

"Since when?"

Fili sighed, taking a deep whiff of his pipe.

"He's on the mend." Thorin added, knowing exactly why Fili wasn't able to fall asleep. Fili didn't respond and Thorin finally glanced up.

"Fili."

"I know."

The response was as sharp as Fili dared to use with his uncle, who blinked in surprise.

"Fili."

"I know, Uncle." Fili snapped. "He's on the mend. Can we please just keep quiet? I don't want to wake him."

Thorin lapsed into silence, watching his knife shape the twig. Hours passed and neither Thorin nor Fili spoke, though both were awake. Thorin made good headway on an arsenal of pointed sticks and Fili watched Kili with a sharp eye.

"His fever is going up again."

Thorin glanced over to see Fili frowning with concern.

"Is he awake?"

"No."

"Then leave him be. It will sort itself out."

Fili frowned but saw no point in waking his brother though thirty minutes later Kili woke up groaning from stomach pain. It wasn't long before he vomited up his supper. The youngest member of the company clutched his stomach while Oin prepared a fresh batch of tea.

When offered the cup, Kili turned his head.

"No." He mumbled. "It's not helping anyways."

"Kili," Thorin said. "Drink it."

Kili tucked his head into his shoulder, resembling the way a duck hides its head from the rain under her wing. He was shivering again.

"Kili." Fili said. "It will help your stomach and if it doesn't, it will at least warm you up."

Still Kili refused.

"I don't understand." He grumbled. "I felt better. What happened?"

Oin sighed.

"That's the way illness is. It does as it pleases."

Kili had no good response for that and simply curled up tighter. Fili watched Oin adjust the fur coat around his brother before swiftly turning on his heel and stalking into the forest. Thorin glanced after him briefly but he remained focused on getting his nephew to drink the tea.

* * *

Fili was standing at the edge of the stream, breaking a branch into smaller and smaller parts and throwing them into the water.

"You shouldn't leave the company, especially at night."

Fili glanced up to see Thorin had joined him.

"There's nothing around here. Did you get Kili to take the tea?"

"Yes." Thorin answered. There was a moment's silence save the plopping of bits of wood into the water before Thorin asked "Why did you leave?"

"You know why."

Fili said this bitterly; he didn't like that his uncle could read him so well as to know what was bothering him. When his uncle didn't answer, Fili continued.

"My brother is ill."

"Kili has been ill before."

"Not like this."

"Not like what?"

"Not alone, for one thing. I cannot think of a single time where he has fallen this sick and I have not."

Thorin raised his eyebrow.

"You surely cannot be lamenting the fact that you are still upright and full whereas he can't keep anything down."

Fili picked up a new branch and gave it a satisfying _snap_.

"No." Fili said. "But he's also never been ill when so much is at stake."

"I have told him this and I will tell you this, though you should know by now that I mean what I say. Do not worry about the journey or the time he is taking to get well again. If I was worried about it, I wouldn't have sent Bilbo to the village and we would've been on our ponies yesterday."

Fili sighed.

"You're worried about him." Thorin's voice was not accusatory and surprisingly understanding. Fili looked up and met his uncle's gaze.

"Yes."

"If I recall, we've had a conversation like this before."

* * *

"You'll never catch me!" Fili exclaimed, running through the mountain halls and dodging Dwarves doing their shopping and socializing. Many of them were grumbling about rowdy boys who needed to be outside in the fresh air.

"Will so!" Kili called as he ran after Fili, merely ten or so steps behind. They were playing a variation of tag they had made up themselves – the winner got the other's dessert that evening – and had already been told twice to stop running by Dis.

Fili executed a particularly good dodge around a stone column and continued on until he heard a large crash followed by a shriek. He knew instantly that it had come from Kili and he whirled around to see a crowd of Dwarves gathering near the column. Fili could hear his brother crying in pain and he pushed through.

"Kili!" he exclaimed, once the last skirt had moved aside for him. There was blood pouring from poor Kili's nose and an older Dwarf was trying to staunch it with his already-soaked-red handkerchief.

"Get a healer!" One woman exclaimed.

"I'll find Dis!" Another announced. Fili dropped to his knees.

"I'm sorry, Kili, I didn't mean for you to run into it! I thought you'd go around it like I did!"

"What's going on?" Thorin's strong voice immediately hushed and parted the crowd. Fili had never been happier to see his uncle.

"Kili!" Thorin exclaimed, rushing forward. He knelt next to his nephews. "What happened?"

"We were playing and I ran around the pillar but Kili ran into it!"

"He slipped, my Lord." The older Dwarf said. "Saw the whole thing from my shop. Young Fili skirted around it but Kili slipped and couldn't stop in time."

"I'm sorry, Kili!" Fili exclaimed again.

"It's alright, it was an accident." Thorin said distractedly as he examined Kili's nose.

"You've sent for a healer?" He asked the Dwarf, who nodded.

"And his mother."

Thorin nodded in return.

"Kili, do you hurt anywhere besides your nose?"

Kili, who was still crying, shook his head.

"Alright. This is going to hurt but it's important to keep the handkerchief close to your nose."

Kili's cries momentarily grew louder as Thorin firmly applied the handkerchief to the nose.

"Thorin!" Dis' voice echoed through the hall as she scurried towards them. "Fili! Kili! What happened?"

"He fell." Thorin said, showing her the nose.

"Take him to the healer." Dis said immediately.

"We've sent for one, Ma'am."

"I don't care; we'll meet them on the way. Now."

Thorin didn't argue and easily picked up the seven year old Dwarf in his arms. The crowd was eerily silent as Thorin led the way, trailed by Dis and Fili. They met the healer halfway between the accident site and the infirmary. The healer escorted them to the special rooms that were his domain and Dis told Fili to stay outside. Fili, feeling guilty, sat on the stone bench that had been carved out from the wall. He didn't know how long he stayed there but he looked up as Thorin left the chamber.

"Is he alright?"

"He'll be okay," Thorin said. "But the healer needs to fix his nose."

"What's wrong with it?"

"He broke it."

"How do you fix that?"

Thorin sat on the bench next to Fili.

"First he'll make sure Kili's nose is straight. Then he'll stitch up the cut and use tape to make sure the bones heal properly."

"Oh."

Thorin glanced down at his nephew.

"This isn't your fault, Fili."

"Yes, it is. Mama told us to stop running around but we didn't listen and he was chasing me. I should've known better and listened to Mama. I'm the oldest."

Thorin smiled discreetly at the responsibility Fili already felt towards Kili.

"Don't blame yourself too much." Thorin said. "The shop-keeper said Kili slipped and that's why he couldn't miss the column. That's hardly your fault. Besides, I used to do things I wasn't supposed to all the time when I was your age."

"Really?"

"Of course." Thorin said. "All young Dwarves do. It's how we learn."

"I guess."

At that particular moment – which, to be honest, was rather poorly timed in accordance with the headway Thorin was making in restoring Fili's self-confidence – a child's scream came from the healer's chambers.

"Kili!" Fili shrieked and Thorin held out his arm to prevent Fili from darting into the halls.

"It's alright." Thorin said. "Your mother is there with him."

"They're hurting him!"

"That was the worst part." Thorin replied.

"How do you know? What did they do?"

"The healer set Kili's nose."

"What does that mean?"

"It means he put the bone back into its proper place. Now he can tape it up."

"How do you know that's the worst part?" Fili repeated and Thorin sighed.

"It's always the worst part when you break a bone."

"Have you broken one?"

"Yes." Thorin answered. "I was a bit older than you, I think. I broke my collarbone and couldn't play or run or do anything for six weeks."

"Will Kili not be able to play for six weeks?"

"No, it will be much shorter than that." Thorin said. "I wasn't allowed to move my arm but Kili will just have to be careful about running and bumping into things. It's hard to move only your nose, after all."

A thin smile appeared on Fili's face.

"I still feel bad for him."

"I know." Thorin said. "But he's tough and it will be fine."

* * *

"It's a bit different, Uncle," Fili said after Thorin reminded him of when Kili had broken his nose. "This is an illness that doesn't seem to be going away. If anything, he's getting worse."

"No, he isn't." Thorin said. "Oin has noticed improvement, so have I."

"I haven't."

"I think that's because you're so worried about him, you only notice the discouraging things."

"There's encouraging bits?"

Thorin sighed.

"I know you're worried."

"It's more than worry!" Fili burst out. "I can't do anything to help him. I feel useless. How many times have we joked about how he gets into trouble and I get him out of it? I can't get him out of this!"

Thorin had suspected there were some feelings of guilt fuelling Fili's worry and he was right (as he usually was when it came to his nephews). He had to admit that it was a rather unique situation … it was true that Kili had never been ill without Fili, undoubtedly the product of the relationship the Dwarves had. They were never separated so it made sense that any illness worth remembering had struck both of them and besides the broken nose, this was the first time Thorin could really remember one of them suffering without the other one.

"You're far from useless." Thorin said calmly but Fili was not done.

"I am," he repeated. "And further, I'm a coward."

"What makes you say that?"

"I couldn't stay and watch any longer."

Fili's voice had dropped to a whisper, a clear indication to Thorin that Fili was really bothered by what he was saying.

"When?"

"Just now. I couldn't stand to watch anymore and I left him."

Thorin sighed.

"I think that's a bit dramatic." He said. "You came into the forest and I'm sure Kili doesn't think you abandoned him."

"It doesn't matter." Fili said. "Never have I left my brother when he needed me."

If there was one thing that this conversation proved, it was that Fili and Thorin were of the same blood. Their emotions and reasoning were cyclic and no amount of talking made things any better or easier to understand. Case in point, Thorin knew Fili interpreted leaving Kili's side as cowardice even though the Dwarf couldn't have done much if he'd stayed anyways.

"I can remember a time when I felt this way." Thorin said slowly as the memory evolved in his mind. "But it wasn't towards you or Kili."

"Who was it? Frerin? Father?"

"Your mother, actually."

* * *

Dis had been in labour with her first child for over twelve hours. Thorin, Frerin, and Sindri had been banished from the chamber ages ago but they hadn't left the hallway. Sindri was pacing, Frerin was scribbling notes into a thick book, and Thorin was staring at the wall.

"How much longer, do you reckon?" Frerin asked at one point. Sindri was too nervous to answer and Thorin replied "I don't know. Likely not too long now."

The three lapsed into silence again, though they looked up swiftly when the bedroom door opened. A midwife hurried out and for a brief moment, the Dwarves could hear their wife and sister groaning in agony. Sindri's face paled and Thorin was sure his did as well.

"How is she?" Sindri asked the midwife when she returned a moment later with fresh towels in her arms.

"Almost there." She answered briskly, shutting the door tightly behind her. Thorin's gaze met his brother-in-laws and Sindri managed a weak smile.

Despite what the midwife said, another hour passed and the only thing that changed was the amount of noise coming from the room. Dis' screams became louder and longer and eventually, Sindri had to sit down. Thorin swallowed and closed his eyes. He knew this was an exciting time for the family of Durin – a royal baby – but he hated knowing his sister was suffering so terribly. Thorin considered Dis the strongest of the three of them. Frerin could be a warrior when he wanted to be but his true passions laid in his inks and quills and papers. Thorin was a soldier and Thrain, King under the Mountain, had counselled him well in tactics and leadership. Dis, however, had skills and strength that neither Frerin nor Thorin had. Thorin had seen the daughter of Thrain calm wild ponies, work the forge, prepare vast feasts, set precious gems into gold, ease the suffering of the sick, and she had even once rallied the troops before they marched into battle. Thorin had no doubt that she would be an amazing mother – firm yet gentle and kind. The one thing Thorin had overlooked when he thought about his sister having a baby was the pain she'd endure to bring it into the world.

A sharp cry came from the room and Thorin stood up swiftly.

"I'll be in my chamber."

He couldn't take this anymore; he was useless in this situation – all three of them were – and he couldn't sit and listen a moment longer. Thorin closed the door to his bedroom and sank onto the edge of the bed with a deep sigh. He took his harp out and began playing methodical, ancient melodies and didn't stop until there was a knock on the door.

"Enter."

The door was pushed open and an aid came in.

"Yes?"

The aid smiled.

"Dis, daughter of Thrain, has been safely delivered of a son, my Lord."

Thorin's face broke into a smile and he stood.

"A son … it's a boy!"

"Yes, Sire." The aid said smiling. "The midwives said you are allowed to come and meet the new prince, if you'd like."

Thorin was already halfway across the room and ran through the stone halls to the chamber. He peered through the door to see Sindri holding the baby. Dis looked tired but happy and Thorin knocked gently.

"May I come in?"

"Of course." Dis said with a wide smile. "You need to meet your nephew."

Thorin approached Sindri cautiously, as if his steps would harm the child, and peered down at the small, pudgy face in the blanket.

"He looks like Frerin when he was a child." Thorin noticed immediately.

"I thought he looks like Father," Dis replied. "But people always said Frerin resembled Father."

Thorin nodded.

"Do you want to hold him?" Sindri asked, glancing at Thorin. His eyes were sparkling with pride. Without waiting for an answer, the baby was placed in Thorin's arms. Despite having never held a child in his life, the position felt comfortable and natural and Thorin stared longingly at the sleeping Dwarf.

"What's his name?"

"Fili."

Thorin smiled.

"Welcome to the world, Fili."

"He sure took his time getting here." Dis commented and Thorin glanced at her.

"He did. Are you alright?"

"Of course I am." Dis said almost indignantly. "Dwarf women, Elf maids, Women of the North … thousands have brought forth children before me."

"But they are not you." Thorin said. "You had us worried."

"I won't deny it was painful," Dis said. "But it was worth it in the end and it always will be."

Thorin raised an eyebrow.

"Does that mean there will be halls filled with the pitter-pattering of feet?"

Dis laughed gently.

"Of course there will be," she said. "But let's give this one a chance before we start to think about the next one."

They all laughed while Fili slept in Thorin's arms.

* * *

"You've never told me about the night I was born." Fili said to Thorin.

"I haven't thought about it in many years." Thorin admitted. "But what you're saying about Kili is the same thing I felt about Dis. I couldn't do anything for her but you _can_ help Kili now."

"I'm not a healer and there's nothing I can do to get Bilbo back here any sooner."

"No," Thorin agreed. "That is true. But you're his brother, Fili. That means something."

* * *

An hour later, Dis had come out of the halls with Kili in her arms, his head on her shoulder.

"Is he okay?" Fili asked, getting up from the bench. Thorin had attempted to take him home but Fili was adamant: he was not going anywhere until he knew Kili was okay. Dis nodded but put a finger to her lips.

"He's sleeping. The healer gave him some medicine for the pain."

Fili nodded and together, the family walked home. Dis tucked Kili into his bed before starting supper.

"Are you sure he's okay?" Fili asked his mother while he was supposed to be setting the table.

"He's fine." Dis answered the question for the third time since they'd left the infirmary. "The healer put a few stitches in and then taped up his nose and gave him some medicine."

Fili sighed.

"Can I see him?"

"After supper."

The three sat down to eat and as soon as he was finished, Fili asked to be excused. Dis sighed but consented and Fili hurried away.

"Don't wake him if he's asleep!" Dis called and Fili nodded. He ran to the bedroom (he and Kili would never truly learn from their mistake and continued to run in areas they were not supposed to) and pushed open the door.

"Kili?" he whispered.

"Fili?"

Fili went into the room and knelt on the floor so his eyes were at the same level as Kili's.

"How do you feel?"

"Sleepy." Kili said, yawning, which was followed by an "Ow."

"Does it hurt a lot?" Fili asked, studying the large white bandage. Kili nodded.

"But not as much as before."

"The healer gave you medicine."

"I know. He also said I can't do anything strenuous for four days, whatever that means."

"Nothing too hard." Fili explained. "That's alright; we can play here until you're better."

"That's boring." Kili said.

"It doesn't have to be." Fili replied. "We can play chess or maybe Uncle Thorin can teach us the harp. That'd be cool."

Kili shrugged.

"I can't take the bandage off for a week." He said. "I look silly."

"No, you don't."

"Of course I do," Kili said. "And everyone will laugh at me."

"No, everyone was concerned when you fell."

"But the other kids weren't there," Kili said. "And _they'll_ laugh."

Fili thought for a moment and darted out of the room, calling he'd be right back. He went into the kitchen where Thorin and Dis were talking.

"Is he awake?" Dis asked and Fili nodded.

"Uh-huh. Mama," he said before deciding he wanted to whisper this rather than say it out loud. He whispered his question into her ear and Dis smiled and nodded. Fili ran off again and when he returned to the bedroom, his nose was also encased in a large white bandage.

"There." Fili said. "Now they can laugh at both of us."

Kili's face broke into a grin (which caused another 'ow!').

"You look silly."

"So do you." Fili said with a smile. "We can be silly together."

* * *

"If you're suggesting I put on a nose bandage," Fili said. "I'd rather shave my beard."

Thorin sighed.

"You're missing the point, Fili. You can help Kili in ways that the rest of the company can't but to do so, you need to stop feeling sorry for yourself and think about what you _can_ do rather than what you _can't _do."

Fili looked up from the stick he was holding. His hands were positioned to snap it in two but he let it fall into the river unbroken. He looked at his uncle, who smiled at him.

"It's not a bad thing to care so much but don't let it cloud your judgement."

Fili nodded and with a determined look, strode back towards the clearing. Thorin followed a few steps behind and watched as Fili settled himself near Kili and took up the cloth and began sponging Kili's face. Kili's tired eyes opened.

"Where did you go?" he asked. "You and Thorin both left."

"I just needed to get some fresh water." Fili said. "Close your eyes and go to sleep; we're not going anywhere now."

* * *

"Mama, it hurts." Kili's young voice whimpered. It was the middle of the night and Kili was awake for the third time.

"I know," Dis soothed. "But going to sleep will make it hurt less."

"It hurts too much to sleep."

Dis sighed.

"I'll stay awake with him." Fili said from his bed and Dis glanced over.

"I thought you were asleep."

Fili shook his head and got up.

"No."

"Sorry, Fili." Kili mumbled. "I didn't mean to wake you up."

"It's alright." Fili said, glancing at his mother. "I'll stay up with him and I'll come get you if we need you."

Dis hesitated a moment but Fili was determined so she sighed, kissed her boys goodnight, and left the room. Fili climbed into bed with Kili and his brother snuggled up to him.

"Can you sing me a song?" Kili asked.

"Which one?"

"The one Papa used to sing to you."

Fili smiled and began singing. When he'd finished, Kili was fast asleep.

* * *

On the forest floor, Fili once again began singing the song his father had sung to him and Kili's eyes slid closed. Thorin settled himself on the ground and closed his own eyes, listening to the words that told tales of adventure and hope and wonder. He thought of the night Fili was born and a small smile settled on his lips. The smile was still there when he fell asleep.

**Reviews are very much appreciated! Thanks! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hobbit.**

**Hello, once again! I hope you are all doing well and if you're lucky enough to be finally have nice weather, I hope you're finding time to enjoy it. I apologize, once again, for the delays. This week has been particularly hectic and I think I have three different versions of this chapter because I found it extremely difficult to write. But there is good news! Once I got going, the idea sort of took off so there will be an extra, unplanned chapter before this is all over =) Which brings me to the next bit: the story will be on a two to three week hiatus as I'm going on vacation and won't have my computer or internet access (which will be challenging) but I'll keep the juices flowing and write as soon as I can when I get back. Thank you for your support, encouragement, and patience and enjoy the chapter! **

The next morning dawned cold and bleak and soon fat raindrops began to drip through the canopy of trees. Thorin, who had woken with a start when a raindrop landed on his nose, glanced over at Kili and saw he was awake but lying quietly. Fili was rolled onto his side next to his brother, snoring. Thorin smiled.

"How do you feel?" he asked.

"Better," Kili answered. "Or my stomach does, at least."

"Good. Do you still have a fever?"

Kili shrugged.

"It's cold and wet." He answered. "I can never tell if I'm hot or cold."

"What time did Fili fall asleep?"

"I don't know. He was there when I woke up and I didn't have the heart to wake him. He only ever snores when he's exhausted."

"When did you wake up?"

"About an hour ago, I reckon. No one was awake."

Thorin fumed silently at the last watchman who had fallen asleep on the job but there were more pressing matters on his mind.

"Do you want me to wake Oin to brew you some tea?"

Kili shook his head quickly.

"No."

"Kili." Thorin said disapprovingly.

"No," Kili repeated. "And not just because it tastes awful. You've all been looking after me day and night. Let him sleep."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." Kili said. "You can go back to sleep, too, if you'd like. I'm fine."

"I'm awake now. Do you want something to eat?"

"I can wait till Bombur wakes up."

"Nonsense." Thorin replied, standing. "I'll make you something."

Kili raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know why you're looking at me that way." Thorin said, packing away his blanket before it got too wet. "I used to cook for you all the time."

"I remember all too well." Kili said grimly.

* * *

"Boys!" Dis called.

"Yes?" Fili's voice drifted down the hallway.

"I'm leaving," Dis answered. "Uncle Thorin is here."

"Okay! Bye!"

"Bye, Mama!"

Dis chuckled to herself as she stuck her head in the kitchen where Thorin was reading a document the council had given him.

"I'll be back by bedtime." She said. "It's a short meeting."

Thorin glanced up.

"Take your time." He answered. "We'll be fine."

"Thanks for watching them."

"Anytime." Thorin said. "Now off with you, you're going to be late."

Dis glanced at the clock and hurried out the door. The afternoon went on quite peacefully with Thorin working and Fili and Kili playing in their bedroom. As the clock chimed five, Thorin let the papers settle into a heap on the table with an enormous sigh – the material was frightfully boring – and stood. Dis had left fish for supper and Thorin removed them from the ice box to thaw.

While waiting, he peeked into the boys' room and smiled when he saw the boys playing chess. Thorin had only recently taught them the game and twelve year old Fili understood it more than six year old Kili but they loved the strategy behind it. According to Dis, they named their playing pieces and provided lively commentary on the "battle" that was happening during every game. He strode in to see the board more clearly.

"Check mate in four." He said to Fili, as it was his turn. Fili's head tilted to the side.

"How?"

"Hey, no helping!" Kili exclaimed.

"I'll help you, too." Thorin said. "Move your bishop four to the left."

And so the game progressed, Thorin helping each of his nephews defend the attacks he devised. In the end, Fili won the game (which wasn't a surprise, given he'd had more pieces on the board when Thorin joined in).

"Again?" Kili asked, looking hopeful.

"Maybe after supper." Thorin answered. "Are you hungry?"

"Yes!" Both boys exclaimed, followed by Fili asking "What are we having?"

"Fish," Thorin answered. "And I think your mother left us some fresh bread."

"No vegetables?" Kili asked, once again looking hopeful.

"Not tonight," Thorin said. "But let's keep that between us."

He winked at the boys, who were excited by the idea of not having to eat their greens for once.

"You can set the table," Thorin said. "And I'll fry up the fish."

He led the boys to the kitchen and soon they were sitting down to eat. The meal was on the lively side, which suited Thorin just fine. He liked a good dinner party now and then even if it was just his nephews and the meal wasn't extravagant. It was just tuna with bread and jam – hardly a royal meal – but it was the company that made it worthwhile. As it was summertime, Thorin was often away from the mountain and he missed his nephews more than he let on.

"Is there pudding?" Fili asked.

"Of course." Thorin said with a laugh. "Your mother would never leave us a meal without pudding, would she?"

Dis had something of a sweet tooth herself and Thorin found a jar of freshly baked cookies. Once they'd devoured their dessert, the kitchen was cleaned and the chess battles resumed. They were still at it when Dis returned from her meeting.

"How was your evening?" She greeted them, coming into the bedroom.

"Fine." Thorin said. "How was the meeting?"

Dis rolled her eyes.

"A waste of time and energy," she said. "But I'll tell you about it later. Boys, it's time for bed."

"But Mama," Fili complained. "I can't go to bed the same time as Kili. He's six years younger than me!"

Dis raised an eyebrow.

"That doesn't mean you don't need as much sleep." She answered. "It's bath night. Kili, you first."

"But Mama," Kili grumbled. "I'm always first."

Dis sighed.

"Yes," she said. "And I don't want to hear any more about it tonight. Get a move on."

Both muttering under their breath, Fili started cleaning up the game and Kili drew himself a bath.

"Did you have fun?" Dis asked Thorin, a twinkle in her eye. Thorin didn't bother to hide his smile.

"Yes." He said. "I've forgotten what it's like to play games and forget about all the problems I have to fix."

"Like the stack of papers in the kitchen?"

"Yes, like those." Thorin said, standing. "Do you want a cup of tea?"

Dis smiled.

"I would love one. I'll be there as soon as the boys are settled."

* * *

Fili and Kili were sent to bed and after a cup of tea and a few cookies, Dis and Thorin went to their respective chambers for the night.

"Mama?"

A hand shook Dis' shoulder and the Dwarf was instantly awake.

"Kili? What's wrong?"

"My tummy hurts."

Dis squinted in the semi-darkness and she saw Kili's face was flushed.

"Does anything else hurt?"

"My head."

Dis frowned.

"Do you want some warm milk?"

Kili shook his head.

"No."

"Do you want to snuggle for a while?"

Kili bit his lip.

"Fili, too?"

"What do you mean Fili, too? Is he awake?"

"Uh-huh. His tummy hurts, too."

Dis threw back the covers and pulled on her dressing gown, picking up Kili before going to the boys' room.

"Fili?" Dis asked softly. "Are you awake?"

"Yes." Fili answered. "I'm sorry, I told him not wake you up. It's just a stomach ache."

"It's alright." Dis said quietly. "Do you have a headache, too?"

"Yes."

"Do you feel like you're going to be sick?"

"I don't think so." Fili replied. "It hurts more than a normal stomach ache but not in a throw-up kind of way."

"What about you?" Dis glanced at Kili, who nodded in agreement. Dis frowned and felt Kili's cheek and then Fili's forehead.

"No fever." She murmured. "Would some water be okay?"

Fili shook his head and his mother sighed, moving across the room to put Kili on his bed again.

"Did you feel sick before you went to sleep?" She asked, carefully tucking the blankets around her youngest.

"No."

Dis was at a loss. One of them having a stomach ache was fine but both of them – and the headache – was too much to be coincidence. It had to be something they ate and then she remembered the fish. It must've been going off, Dis realized with a sigh.

"I can give you something for your headache," Dis told her sons. "But nothing will help your stomach. I think you have a touch of food poisoning from the fish."

Neither of them looked thrilled by this fact and Dis went to the kitchen and made up two small cups of tea with herbs mixed in.

"Here you are." She said, giving one to Fili.

"What about Uncle Thorin?" Fili asked, swallowing his tea. Quite honestly, Dis hadn't thought to check on Thorin.

"I'll see if he's awake in a minute." She answered, handing Kili his cup. Once the medicine was gone, Dis put a bin by each bed just in case and told them she would be back in a few minutes. Taking a candle, she walked down the corridor and stopped outside of Thorin's room. She knocked before pushing the door open quietly.

"Thorin?"

Thorin had been awake for almost an hour already, his stomach aching and his head throbbing, and was surprised to hear Dis' voice. He propped himself up on his elbow.

"What is it? What's wrong?"

Dis, upon hearing her brother's voice, pushed the door open all the way and entered the bedchamber.

"The boys are sick." She said. "I think it's from the fish. I was coming to see if you were alright."

"What's wrong with them?" Thorin asked immediately, ignoring Dis' question.

"Headache and stomach ache," Dis answered. "But no fever or vomiting."

Thorin sighed deeply.

"Are you alright?" Dis asked again, stepping closer so the candle cast light on Thorin's face. She didn't even need a response and immediately laid her hand on his flushed forehead.

"Don't worry about me." Thorin said, pushing her hand away. "Go stay with Fili and Kili."

Dis frowned.

"There's not much I can do. I've given them medicine for their headache but it just has to pass. They won't drink water, which is the only thing they really should be doing but, well, you know what they're like when they don't want to do something."

Thorin didn't look pleased by this.

"Can I get you some medicine?" Dis asked, setting the candle on the bedside table. Thorin nodded and soon Dis was returning with a cup of tea as well as a glass of water.

"I'm assuming you'll at least attempt to drink this." Dis said, only half joking. Thorin eyed the glass warily. His stomach did not seem open to the idea of receiving food or drink at the moment but he knew Dis was right so he took the glass and forced a large mouthful.

"You said it was the fish?" He asked, mainly to keep his mind off of his stomach. Dis sat on the edge of the bed and nodded.

"I think so. I don't know what else it could've been."

"But food poisoning from fish is generally much quicker than this."

Dis shrugged.

"I know but it's the only thing that you three have eaten in the past twelve hours that I haven't and that could've been off. If it hasn't cleared up by tomorrow, we'll send for the healer."

Thorin knew this to be a safe practice but he secretly hoped it didn't come to that. He didn't like the healer.

"You should go back to the boys." Thorin said after taking another drink and lying down again. Dis sighed and stood.

"Call me if you need anything, alright?"

"Yes."

"Thorin."

Thorin rolled his eyes.

"I promise."

"Thank you."

Dis adjusted his quilt and then left, returned with a bucket (Thorin managed a very dry "thank you"), and joined her sons once more.

* * *

"That was not my fault." Thorin said. "You still would've gotten food poisoning if your mother had made dinner that night. Besides, you and Fili never actually threw up."

"I wish we had. It would've been better than the hours of stomach cramps we endured instead."

"I would beg to differ." Thorin replied, looking over their food sacks. He had actually been sick to his stomach and spent hours in the bathroom that night.

"What would you like? Some bread and cheese? Or some fruit?"

"Really, I don't mind waiting. I'd like to avoid throwing up anymore if at all possible."

Thorin sighed.

"Fine," he said. "But if you change your mind, say so and I'll make you something."

Kili nodded as Thorin knelt next to his nephew and felt his forehead.

"You've still got a fever." He said as Kili shivered.

"Your hands are freezing." He complained. "Why don't you lie down near the fire and go to sleep? You look exhausted."

Thorin didn't say so but he felt exhausted. Worrying was as tiring as travelling for a day.

"You may as well." Kili continued, curling up slightly to ease away the chill Thorin's hand had caused. "I'm going to try and get some more sleep myself."

At that moment, Fili gave a particularly loud snore as he rolled onto his stomach.

"If," Kili continued with a glint in his eye. "I can fall asleep between Fili's rumblings, that is."

Thorin smiled and patted Kili's shoulder.

"Call if you need me."

* * *

By mid-day, it became apparent that the rain was not ready to end and the Dwarves had resigned themselves to feeling cold and wet once again. Kili was caught in that awkward stage of recovery where he felt better but his body still required some serious rest. He was uncomfortable on the ground and constantly tossed and turned, which caused Fili, Oin, and at times, Thorin, to hover over him.

"I'm fine!" He exclaimed on more than one occasion.

"Let Oin give you something to make you more comfortable." Fili said as Thorin watched.

"I don't _need_ anything to make me more comfortable. What I need is to get up and walk around. I have a million and one roots jabbing into my back and my blankets are soaked."

"You're still running a fever, Kili." Fili said patiently. "Getting up too soon will only harm you in the end."

"Since when has a fever stopped us?"

"It was never the fever you worried about." Thorin said with a raised eyebrow. "It was your mother."

* * *

"Come on, Fili!" Three year old Kili said early one morning. "Let's go and play!"

Fili glanced down at his brother.

"We can't, Kili. We're sick."

"Not as sick as we were. We didn't even throw up our supper from last night! The medicine the healer gave us worked."

Fili sighed.

"It's working," he corrected. "But we're still sick. Mama won't let us go out and play yet."

Kili pouted.

"But I don't want to stay in bed anymore," he complained. "And it smells funny in here."

Fili sighed.

"And what do you suggest we do about it?"

"We could sneak out."

"And go where?"

"I don't know." Kili said with a shrug. "But we'd find somewhere. Please?"

"No, Kili."

Kili's pout turned into a frown.

"Fine." He said. "You stay here. I'm going out to play."

Kili marched defiantly to the door and opened it. Not three seconds later, Fili was hurrying out behind him.

"Kili!" He called quietly. "Kili, stop!"

Fili realized he would likely get in more trouble letting his three year old brother go wandering around the mountain by himself than he would for sneaking out of the house so early, sick or not.

"No."

Kili had reached the front door and pulled it open.

"Where is everyone?" he wondered, absently tugging on the coat Fili had shoved on his shoulders. It was, after all, winter and the halls were cold.

"If they're smart, still in bed." Fili replied. "It's barely morning."

"So we can run around then!"

"How do you have the energy to run around?" Fili asked, closing the front door behind them.

"I don't know." Kili said with a happy shrug. It was clear that the younger Dwarf had regained his energy quicker than Fili had despite being ill for the same period of time. Fili yawned.

"Kili, it's cold out here. Can't we go back and play by the fire?"

His question was wasted as Kili had already begun running down the corridor. Fili sighed and took off running after him.

* * *

Three hours later, Fili and Kili were back in their beds and Dis and Thorin were standing between them looking very cross.

"What were you thinking?" Dis exclaimed. "Going outside to play so early and by yourselves? Not to mention you're still sick."

She was looking at Fili, who sighed miserably.

"I tried to tell Kili, Mama, but he wouldn't listen."

Dis was not impressed with what she thought was an attempt to lay the blame entirely on Kili.

"It will serve you right if you're both in bed another three days." She said. "Foolish! I'm disappointed in you two."

Dis left the room and the only sound was the soft snivelling coming from Kili's bed. Thorin sighed and Fili glanced at him.

"Are you going to scold me, too?"

Thorin's hard face softened slightly.

"No, I think your mother pretty much took care of that."

He crossed the room and sat on Fili's bed, feeling his forehead.

"And I think you're paying for it now anyways."

Fili nodded. Unlike resilient, young Kili, he had actually suffered from their outing in the cold.

"It wasn't my fault." Fili mumbled, closing his eyes.

"I believe you." Thorin said softly, glancing over at Kili. "Do you have anything to add at this point?"

Kili nodded.

"It was my idea." He said. "I made Fili come with me."

Thorin raised an eyebrow.

"Thank you for admitting that, Kili. It would've been easier for you to let your brother take the blame but I'm proud of you."

Kili didn't smile at the praise but sighed.

"But Mama's angry at Fili."

"I'll talk to her." Thorin said and he glanced down at Fili.

"Don't worry, alright? I'll calm her down and explain things."

"I was just trying to keep him safe." Fili mumbled, not even opening his eyes. "I knew we shouldn't have gone outside but I couldn't let him go alone."

"No," Thorin said with a smile. "You did the right thing given the circumstance. Now sleep."

Thorin left the bedroom.

"I'm sorry, Fili." Kili's small voice said.

"It's fine, Kili. Uncle Thorin said he'd sort it out." Fili yawned. "But you'd better do exactly what Mama says from now on until we're properly better."

* * *

Thorin found Dis angrily cutting up vegetables for soup.

"What were they thinking?" She exclaimed, sensing Thorin's presence. "They sneak out at half past five in the dead of winter wearing nothing but pyjamas and an unbuttoned coat; they run around for two hours and get _lost_. It's a good thing one of your aids found them and got them home when he did. Fili especially, his temperature has just shot through the roof."

"Dis," Thorin said with a sigh. "It wasn't Fili's fault."

"He was there, wasn't he?"

"He was," Thorin agreed. "But he did it to protect Kili."

Dis stopped chopping and turned to look at Thorin.

"What do you mean?"

"Kili told me the entire thing was his idea. Fili tried to stop him from going but Kili left without him. Fili thought it would be better to go with him so he wasn't wandering alone than to stay in bed like he'd been told to."

Dis sighed and put her knife down.

"You're sure that's the truth?"

Thorin nodded.

"I could tell he wasn't lying."

"Why didn't Kili say anything?"

Thorin raised an eyebrow.

"Do you remember when you, Frerin, and I were in trouble and Father was scolding us? Would you interrupt him?"

Dis sighed.

"You're right. I should go apologize to Fili. How do you think we should punish Kili?"

Thorin looked at her blankly.

"Punish him?"

"He knows better than to just go outside and wander wherever he pleases." Dis said. "I know he's only three but he does know that."

"If you say so." Thorin said. "As for punishment, that falls under Mother's Duties."

Dis rolled her eyes as she left the kitchen and returned to the bedroom. Kili was still awake but Fili's eyes were closed. Dis sat on his bed and stroked his hair and his eyes opened slightly. Dis smiled at him.

"Thorin told me what happened," she whispered. "And I'm not mad at you."

"I'm sorry, Mama." Fili replied. "I tried, I really did."

"You did fine." Dis said, kissing his forehead. "Now go back to sleep."

Fili's eyes slid closed and Dis went to Kili's bed.

"Oh, Kili," she said with a sigh. "What are we going to do with you?"

"I'm sorry, Mama!" Kili exclaimed. "I just wanted to go out and play. I'm sick of being in bed."

Dis gave a sympathetic smile.

"I know," she replied. "But you need to let your body get better before you can go and play again."

"Am I in trouble?"

"A little bit." Dis answered. "You know better than to go outside without telling us and you made Fili do something he knew was wrong, even after he told you so."

"Am I going to be punished?"

Dis nodded.

"Next week, instead of playing outside for an hour each afternoon, you're going to help me inside."

Kili sighed.

"I promise I'll listen better," he said. "And I'll stay in bed until you say I can get up."

Dis smiled and kissed Kili's forehead.

"Good lad." She said. "You should try and get a nap in before supper, too."

As if to prove his promise was genuine, Kili curled up and closed his eyes tightly. Dis couldn't help but chuckle as she left the room.

* * *

"Mother isn't here now." Kili pointed out. "She'll never know."

"But I will and I'm not taking that chance."

Kili scowled.

"Besides," Fili said. "Part of our company is gone. We can't leave till they come back anyways so you may as well rest while you can."

"The only rest I'm going to get is by going off somewhere where you three aren't hovering over me!"

In a dramatic fashion, Kili tugged at his blankets and turned so his back was towards all three of them. Fili opened his mouth to say something but Thorin put up his hand, wordlessly saying to let it go. Fili wanted to protest but sighed instead.

* * *

At least one good thing happened that day. It was early evening and Ori was keeping watch. The clearing was quiet. Everyone was in a sour mood, undoubtedly the product of being told off by Kili, the endless rain, or both.

"There's something coming!" Ori exclaimed and Thorin looked up from his newest twig. Already Dwalin, Balin, and Gloin had pulled their weapons.

"It's Gandalf!" Ori called. "And Dori, Bifur, and Bilbo!"

The party was greeted cheerfully and the laden ponies were relieved of their burdens.

"Gandalf," Thorin said. "I was beginning to worry you'd lost your way."

"The rain stole half a day," the wizard replied. "But no matter, we are back, safe and sound. How is Kili?"

Thorin raised an eyebrow.

"On the mend," he said. "And annoyed."

"Oh?" Gandalf asked, glancing over Thorin to see the Dwarf scowling at his friends from under Thorin's fur coat.

"He's never been one for rest."

"I see. Bilbo! Come, bring us the medicine!"

Bilbo scurried over with a few leather pouches.

"Survived the journey alright, Master Baggins?"

"It was fine." Bilbo said. "The town was lovely. It reminded me slightly of the village of Bree. Have you been?"

"Yes." Thorin said. "I take it you found the apothecary?"

"What? Oh, yes, of course." Bilbo held out the pouches and Thorin glanced at the labels.

"Good. Give them to Oin."

Thorin turned away and left a very annoyed Bilbo – a thank you couldn't hurt, surely – who found Oin and gave him the herbs. Soon enough, there was a pot of water boiling above the fire (they had been wise to keep it burning throughout the rain) and Oin was adding various amounts from the different pouches. Finally, he brought a steaming cup of tea to Kili.

"What is it?" Kili asked sceptically, sniffing the mug.

"It will help your fever, mostly," the healer answered. "But it will also help you sleep."

"I don't want to sleep."

"Kili." Thorin said with a tired sighed.

"Well, I don't. All I've been doing for the past three days is sleeping."

"And vomiting." Thorin added.

"Besides," Kili continued, not acknowledging Thorin's comment. "I'm cold and wet and I'm not tired."

"Hence the tea." Thorin was quickly losing patience. "It's hot and it will _help_ you get to sleep."

Kili gave a frustrated sigh.

"This is completely unnecessary." He muttered, taking a sip. He sputtered and coughed. Out of instinct, Fili looked for the bucket but Kili didn't throw up.

"It tastes awful!"

"Just drink it." Thorin snapped.

Kili glared at his uncle – something no one in the company dared do – and swallowed the tea, burning his throat in the process.

"Don't blame me if I'm sick again." Kili said, shoving the cup back into Oin's hands. "That's practically asking for it to happen."

Thorin frowned at his nephew.

"Don't get mad at Oin." He said sharply. "If you're going to be mad at anybody, be mad at me."

"I am." Kili muttered under his breath and he pulled his blankets up again. He turned on his side, punching up the roll of blankets he was using a pillow. Thorin didn't speak, though he shot Kili a nasty glare of his own before stomping into the woods.

**I broke my "longest chapter" record for the second time so, as you can see, the chapter is long. Also, I hope this was clear in the writing but I didn't know how to make it any better … the second flashback of the boys sneaking out was supposed to be a continuation of the illness from chapters one and two. **

**Please review – your thoughts mean so much to me! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hobbit.**

**Hello again, Friends! I hope you are all doing fabulous and I'm sorry the wait for this chapter was a bit longer than expected. Jet lag does something to your writing inspiration and it took a few days to get back into the swing of things. I hope you enjoy this (incredibly long) chapter … I struggled a lot with this, mainly because I wasn't sure how in-character it was. In the end, however, I decided I liked the idea and threw caution to the wind. Please enjoy! **

It was Dwalin who followed Thorin into the forest this time. The forest, it seemed, was becoming a regular – and somewhat necessary – meeting place.

"Don't be too hard on him," Dwalin said. "He's uncomfortable."

"We're all uncomfortable!" Thorin snapped back. "Does he not think we're all cold and tired and wet?"

"You know what I mean."

"Do I?"

Dwalin raised an eyebrow.

"He doesn't like letting you down."

"He's not." Thorin said sharply. "Far from it."

"I know that and you know that," Dwalin replied. "But Kili doesn't think that. He wants to show you he's strong but you aren't letting him."

"So now this is my fault?"

"I didn't say that." Dwalin said.

"You implied it." Thorin retorted. "Just because I'm trying to make sure he's well enough to travel I suddenly become the culprit."

"No one thinks you're over-reacting. The company supports the decisions you've made about Kili."

"He's over-reacting."

Dwalin sighed.

"You know why that is. He hates for you to see him like this."

"I just don't understand why he won't let us take care of him. He's clearly still ill and needs rest. He's smart and he knows this but he won't listen. Instead, he puts up a fight!"

Dwalin chuckled.

"He's much like you, if I recall."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Surely you remember that winter when we were caught in the snowstorm."

* * *

A party of twenty Dwarves – Thorin and Dwalin leading the group – was returning from the mountains near the Icebay of Forochel where they had been in council with the men of the North and the Dwarves of Ered Luin. The storm had come quickly from the West, trailing across the mountains from the sea and the wind was bitter and stung their faces. Dwalin was concerned about Thorin. His friend was strong but the meetings they attended had caused him much stress – he constantly seemed to be receiving blame for what had happened years ago between Dwarves and Men – and the journey home hadn't been easy.

"My Lord," one of the escorting soldiers said. "What shall we do? Find shelter or keep going?"

"Keep going. We are less than a day's ride from home. If we quicken our pace, we can beat the worst of the storm."

The soldier nodded and relayed this information.

"Are you sure that's wise, Thorin?" Dwalin asked. He very rarely questioned what Thorin said but this time he wasn't sure the decision was made with a sound mind.

"I am not about to spend two days freezing in a cave on account of a snowstorm. The ponies can still walk so we will keep going."

Dwalin studied Thorin and took in his pale complexion, dry lips, and red eyes.

"You look exhausted."

Thorin let out a weak laugh.

"I am dreaming of a warm hearth, a full pipe, and a full tankard followed by a warm bed."

"Aye," Dwalin agreed. "Sounds good to me."

Thorin gave a nasty, barking cough and Dwalin's smile faded away.

"Are you sure you're alright?"

"It's nothing." Thorin said briskly.

* * *

The storm grew worse as the company drew nearer to the Blue Mountains. Dwalin continued to shamelessly watch Thorin, who was becoming paler by the minute. The next time they stopped to water the ponies, Dwalin removed his outer cloak and draped it around Thorin's shoulders. Thorin, who had been staring blankly at the horizon, jumped. When he saw the cloak and Dwalin's bare arms, he reached up to shrug off the extra layer but Dwalin stopped him.

"Leave it," he said gruffly and Thorin sighed but drew it closer. With a furrowed brow, Dwalin found the captain of their escort.

"Move your men around Thorin," he instructed. "I want him on the inside and flanked on all sides."

"Why?"

"It's not your job to ask questions!"

The captain nodded and hurried away. Five minutes later, the company set out with Thorin in the middle and Dwalin on his right. Thorin was too dazed to notice the new formation and several times his friend had to nudge him to wake him up.

"We're almost there, Thorin," Dwalin said the fourth time this happened. "Another two hours and we'll send for a healer immediately."

"No," Thorin refused. "I don't need a healer."

"You're ill."

"I'm fine."

* * *

Twenty minutes outside the main gates that guarded the entrance to the mountain halls, Dwalin ordered his two fastest riders to go ahead so hot soup, warm beer, and blankets were ready to receive them. He glanced at Thorin.

"And Dis," Dwalin added after debating whether to send for a healer or Thorin's sister. "Tell her that Thorin needs to speak with her immediately."

The riders nodded and went ahead.

"Hang in there, Thorin," Dwalin muttered as Thorin tried desperately to clear his throat from a coughing fit. It took a drink from the water skins to do so and after that Thorin barely managed to stay awake until they were riding up the path to the gates.

"See?" Thorin said. "I knew we would make it today."

"Yes," Dwalin said, grateful they hadn't waited out the storm for a completely different reason than Thorin. "Let's get inside."

The ponies were dismounted and led over the smooth stone surface to the entrance of the hall. Immediately, aids began handing out food and beer in exchange for the reigns of the ponies. There was a surge of Dwarves towards the roaring fire in the next chamber and Thorin began to follow.

"Thorin!" Dis' voice called out and Thorin stopped and turned around.

"Dis!" he exclaimed, watching his sister run towards him. "What's wrong?"

Dis looked confused.

"You sent for me," she said. "The rider said it was an urgent matter."

Dwalin could see the confusion written on Thorin's face but he was saved from having to explain when Thorin began coughing harshly. Dis frowned.

"I don't like the sound of that," she said. "You should see a healer."

"No," Thorin coughed. "It's nothing. I just need some sleep."

"I'd say." Dis agreed. "Come on, off to bed."

"After some food."

"I'll bring you something." Dis said firmly, taking Thorin's elbow. "Let's go."

"Dis," Thorin said firmly. "I have things to do first."

Dis raised an eyebrow and turned to Dwalin.

"Please tell him that whatever he has to do can wait."

Dwalin found himself in the uncomfortable situation of having to pick who to side with: Dis, who he knew was right, or Thorin, who was expecting his friend to back him up. He glanced at Thorin and sighed.

"She's right, Thorin. You need rest. You barely managed to stay awake on the journey."

Thorin frowned.

"And I suppose you sent for her?"

"I did." Dwalin replied.

"You had no right!" Thorin exclaimed but his loud words got caught in his throat and he began coughing again. Dis led him to a stone bench while Dwalin retrieved a mug of ale, which Thorin sipped gingerly. Dis pressed her hand against Throin's forehead.

"You're burning up," she said. "You need to come to bed."

"Soon," Thorin promised, taking another sip from his ale. "But I need to see to a few things first."

He stood up and walked away unsteadily and Dis sighed.

"I'll keep an eye on him," Dwalin promised. "And I'll make sure he gets home soon."

Dis shook her head.

"Too stubborn for his own good," she muttered, straightening her skirt. Dwalin smiled.

"Would you expect anything less?"

Dis cracked a small smile.

"I suppose I would be more worried if he had consented immediately," she admitted. "The fact he's still resisting he's ill means he doesn't feel as terrible as he could."

Dwalin laughed at her reasoning.

"Very true," he said. "I'll see you soon, Dis."

Dis nodded and left the hall while Dwalin followed after Thorin. It was clear that Thorin was not thinking very clearly as it took twice as long to accomplish tasks, though Dwalin was surprised Thorin had any energy left at all. Finally, Thorin collapsed into a large chair by the fire in the council room and Dwalin raised an eyebrow.

"Done for the day?" he asked unnecessarily, as Thorin was already half asleep. Dwalin sighed and shook Thorin's shoulder.

"Home," he said when Thorin's eyes, bright with fever, jerked open. "Come on."

Thorin groaned as he stood up and Dwalin actually put one of Thorin's arms around his shoulder and took some of his weight as they walked through the halls to Dis' house. Dwalin knocked on the door and Dis opened it immediately before helping Thorin to his bedroom. Once the Dwarf king was on his bed, Dwalin stepped back and watched Dis work. She unlaced Thorin's boots and removed his heavy coat. His tunic was dry enough that she decided to leave it for now and as soon as the blankets were pulled around Thorin, he curled into them. Dis turned back to Dwalin.

"Thank you for getting him home," she said.

"Of course," Dwalin replied. "Let me know if you need anything."

"I will. You'd better go home and get some sleep yourself. You look exhausted."

Dis saw him out before going to the kitchen, where she filled the kettle and set it to boil. She was in the process of cutting leaves to make tea when there was a knock at the door and it was pushed open.

"Hi, Mama!" Kili's young voice called out. A moment later, her sons and Zaira, a friend, appeared.

"Hi, boys," Dis said, smiling and meeting Zaira's eye. "Thanks for watching them."

"No problem," Zaira said easily. "Is everything alright?"

Dis glanced at Fili and Kili.

"Boys, can you please excuse us for a minute?"

Grumbling that they were hungry, Fili and Kili left the kitchen and Zaira frowned.

"What's wrong?" she asked and Dis sighed, taking the kettle from the fire.

"Thorin is ill," she replied.

"How ill?"

"Very. Flu at least, if not worse." Dis replied, worry creeping into her voice. "I've never seen him look so terrible, Zai."

"Did they ride through the storm?"

Dis nodded.

"They did, though I'm sure Thorin was ill before that. It was Dwalin who sent for me this afternoon so he was at least aware of Thorin's condition before they arrived home."

Zaira sighed.

"Is there anything I can do?"

"You've done enough. I couldn't possibly ask anything more."

"Nonsense." Zaira said firmly. She crossed the kitchen and stood beside Dis. "What do you need?"

"Fili and Kili," Dis said. "I don't want to scare them. They've never seen Thorin like this and I think it will frighten them, Kili especially."

"Do you want me to take them to my house or stay here?"

"Do you mind staying here? Taking them back to your house would only raise questions."

"Of course not," Zaira said. "Take Thorin his tea and I'll get supper started."

Dis smiled gratefully at her friend.

"Thank you," she said. "I can't tell you how much I appreciate it."

"Enough of that," Zaira said, tying on an apron she took from a hook by the pantry door. "Off with you."

Dis picked up the tea she'd made and went to Thorin's room. She felt terrible waking him up though after swallowing the tea, Thorin fell asleep again almost immediately. In the kitchen, Zaira was chopping carrots for stew.

"Where's Mama?" Kili asked, coming into the kitchen with Fili. Zaira turned around and smiled.

"She's in your Uncle Thorin's room."

"Uncle Thorin's home?!" Fili exclaimed, turning on his heel to run out of the kitchen.

"Fili!" Zaira called. "Hold it!"

Fili stopped in the doorway and turned around.

"Your uncle is home," Zaira said. "But he's not feeling well and needs some sleep. Your mama just brought him some tea."

"We can't see him?" Kili asked.

"I'm afraid not," Zaira answered. "Maybe after supper. In the meantime, I can always use some helpers. Do you want to help make the stew?"

"No, thank you." Fili said with a sigh and Kili shook his head. Zaira smiled sympathetically.

"You have about an hour to play," she said. "Then supper will be ready."

"'Kay." Fili said, leaving the kitchen. Kili followed his brother to their bedroom, where Fili closed the door and flopped on his bed.

"What's wrong?" Kili asked.

"You heard what Aunt Zaira said." Fili said. "Uncle Thorin is sick."

"So?" Kili replied. "We get sick sometimes, like a few years ago."

"I know," Fili answered. "But Uncle Thorin doesn't get sick very often. I bet Mama is worried about him."

Kili shrugged.

"Maybe," he said. He wasn't as concerned as Fili was, likely due to his age. Being five gave him the advantage of having a rather carefree attitude. Fili, at eleven, understood deeper implications of what was happening around him. Not being allowed to see Thorin and Zaira cooking them supper had tipped him off that something was seriously wrong with Thorin.

"Fili?" Kili asked for a second time.

"Huh? What did you say?"

"I asked if you wanted to play a game."

"Oh, sure."

"Which one?"

"I don't care. You pick."

Kili didn't seem bothered by Fili's lack of attention and selected one of the games from their toy chest and set it up on the floor. The boys were playing their game when Dis left Thorin's room and she pushed their door open, smiling at them.

"Did you have fun with Aunt Zaira?"

"Yes," Kili said, nodding his head.

"What's wrong with Uncle Thorin?" Fili asked immediately.

"What do you mean?"

"Aunt Zaira said he wasn't feeling well and we couldn't see him."

Dis sighed.

"He's asleep right now."

"But what's wrong with him?" Fili pressed.

"I'm not sure yet." Dis answered honestly. "I'll know more when he wakes up."

"Has the healer come?"

"Not yet," Dis said with a smile. "But I'm keeping a close eye on him, don't worry about that."

Fili didn't look convinced.

"Play your game." Dis said, glancing at the clock. "I'll be in the kitchen."

She left the room and joined Zaira chopping vegetables for supper.

"How is he?" Zaira asked.

"His fever is really high," Dis said with a sigh. "And he's wheezing something awful."

Zaira tried to keep her face positive but both she and Dis knew those symptoms were not good.

"Well, we'll just keep an eye on him," she said. Dis nodded.

"Fili asked what was wrong with him."

"What did you say?"

"That he was asleep and that I didn't know exactly what was wrong." She sighed, reaching for an onion.

"One thing at a time, Dis," Zaira said. "You're a strong woman and I'm sure you have what it takes to get through this, however bad it is."

"I just don't understand why it's bothering me so much. I've seen soldiers come home from battle bloody and half dead. I've nursed sick people before."

"But not Thorin."

"No," Dis said. "But does that make a difference?"

"Of course it does." Zaira answered. "You'd have the same reaction if it was Fili or Kili, wouldn't you?"

"I suppose." Dis said with another sigh. "But those are my children."

"And Thorin is your brother," Zaira said gently. "And you're not used to seeing him so vulnerable."

"Do you think I'm blowing this out of proportion?" Dis looked directly at her friend, expecting an honest answer.

"I think you care about him," Zaira replied simply. "And worrying is a sign of that. Maybe you're worrying more than you need to but in my opinion, it's better to worry too much than not worry at all. He's very sick, there's no doubt about it, and your worry will make sure he gets the best care possible."

Dis smiled.

"Thank you," she said. Zaira smiled in return.

"It's what friends are for," she said. "Now let's get this supper on. I bet Fili and Kili are ready to eat their toys by this point."

Dis laughed.

"They're always hungry," she said. "It doesn't matter what time it is."

* * *

Thirty minutes later, the four Dwarves were sitting around the table eating warm stew.

"Are you going to bring supper to Uncle Thorin?" Kili asked his mother, dripping broth on the table as the spoon moved from his bowl to his mouth. Zaira pushed the bowl closer.

"Yes," she said. "When he wakes up."

"Can we see him after supper?"

"Probably not tonight, Fili. Your uncle isn't feeling well and will likely sleep until tomorrow morning."

"Can't we just say goodnight?"

"We'll see."

In the bedroom, Thorin woke up in a cold sweat. He didn't remember how he got to here and he wondered what time it was. He pushed himself up slowly and blinked, trying to get his vision clear. Thorin pushed his hair out of his face, not registering it was wet with sweat, and stood up. He stumbled, catching himself on the wall. Taking a deep breath that felt incomplete, he managed to make it to the door before having to take a break. With another deep breath, Thorin pulled the door open and stumbled down the hall. He smelled food – stew, he thought – but swallowed back the nausea the swelled up. Thorin finally made it to the kitchen and slumped against the doorframe.

"Thorin!" Zaira was the first to notice the Dwarf and Dis immediately turned around to see her brother, his tunic soaked in sweat and his face as white as a sheet.

"What do you need?" Dis asked quickly, getting up from her chair and rushing to his side.

"What time is it?" he asked. "How did I get here? Where's Dwalin?"

"Shh," Dis said, feeling Thorin's cheek. "It's alright."

"Dis?"

"It's me," she answered. "Come on, let's get you back to bed."

She led Thorin back to his bedroom and eased him down.

"Where are the boys?"

"They're eating supper." Dis said, pushing Thorin down when he tried to get up. "Are you hungry?"

Thorin didn't answer and Dis frowned.

"I'll be right back."

She left the room and went to the kitchen, where Zaira was trying to calm down Fili and Kili.

"It's alright," she was saying. "He was just confused, just like when you wake up from a dream in the middle of the night."

Zaira glanced up but didn't say anything when Dis came in mostly because she couldn't ask the questions she wanted with the boys there. Dis filled a bowl with stew and took it and a spoon out of the kitchen without saying anything.

"Thorin," Dis said, sitting on the edge of the bed. "Thorin, I have something for you to eat."

Thorin, she could tell, was not totally coherent. His eyes were dazed but she managed to feed him a few bites of stew before he refused any more. Oh well, she thought. It was better than nothing. Dis left the bedroom again and returned with a moist cloth and sponged Thorin's face and neck.

"Dis?" Thorin asked, wheezing.

"Yes?"

"What's wrong with me?"

Dis looked her brother in the face and she could see the fear in his eyes.

"I don't know," she said. "But I won't let anything happen to you."

Thorin's eyes slipped closed and Dis felt her eyes fill with tears.

"Mama?"

Dis spun around to see Kili standing in the door, holding his stuffed bear.

"Kili, what's wrong? Where's Aunt Zaira?"

"In the kitchen," he said. "I wanted to give Uncle Thorin my teddy."

Dis smiled, trying to hide her tears.

"I'm sure that will help him feel better."

Kili returned his mother's smile and crossed the floor, handing her the toy.

"What's wrong?" he asked. "You're crying."

"I'm alright," she said, smiling at Kili. "I'm just sad."

"Why?"

"Do you remember when you and Fili were sick?"

"Uh-huh."

"Did you feel sad knowing that Fili didn't feel well?"

"I guess."

"That's why I'm sad. I don't like seeing my brother feel sick. Does that make sense?"

"Yes," Kili said. "But you'll make him all better, just like you did with us."

Kili beamed at his mother, who kissed his forehead.

"Thank you," she said. "Now you'd better run along and join Aunt Zaira and Fili for pudding."

Kili scampered off and Dis placed the teddy bear on the bedside table before turning back to Thorin.

* * *

After settling Thorin, Dis returned to the kitchen. She helped Zaira wash up, gave Kili a bath, and then tucked him into bed. She left the room and saw Fili sitting near the fire.

"Fili, it's almost bedtime."

"'Kay," he said with a sigh. He looked at his mother with sad eyes.

"Oh, Fili," Dis murmured, pulling her son in for a hug. "He'll be alright."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure," Dis said, even though she wasn't. She gave Fili another squeeze and it wasn't till she was tucking him in that he brought up the subject again.

"What if Uncle Thorin dies?"

Dis was surprised by the question.

"Where did that come from?"

"When Papa died, Uncle Thorin moved in to help take care of us but if he dies who will help us?"

"You don't need to worry about that," Dis said. "Uncle Thorin is very sick but he'll get better. It's different from when your papa died."

Fili didn't look convinced and Dis stroked Fili's hair back.

"You don't have to worry," she repeated. "I promise."

Fili sighed and Dis kissed his forehead.

"Go to sleep. You'll feel better in the morning."

"I love you, Mama."

"I love you, too."

Dis blew out the candle and left the room.

"Here," Zaira said, catching Dis as she left the room. "I made you some tea."

"I want to check on Thorin."

"Thorin can wait for five minutes." Zaira said firmly. "You need to rest for a few minutes, especially considering we both know you won't be sleeping tonight."

Dis sighed but consented to the cup of tea and cookies Zaira gave her. As they sat in the kitchen, Dis told her friend about what Kili and Fili had told her.

"Those are perfectly normal reactions," Zaira assured Dis. "And it's good Fili talked to you about his fears. He'll be fine. They all will be."

"I hope so," Dis said, standing. "I'm going to check on Thorin."

Dis pushed open the door to the bedroom and saw Thorin was still sweating out a high fever. She felt his forehead with concern before leaving and returning with Zaira, who was carrying a bowl of warm water. Dis gently took off Thorin's tunic and together the women sponge bathed him, trying desperately to bring down his temperature.

Throughout the night the two women tended Thorin, bathing him, waking him to help him sip water, and making sure his airway was clear. The cough worsened and soon Thorin was coughing so hard he couldn't breathe and this led to vomiting up nothing more than bile and mucus.

It was around three o'clock when Zaira gently touched Dis' shoulder.

"You should get some sleep," she said.

"I can't." Dis said, not taking her bloodshot eyes off her brother.

"He's doing better," she said and it was true. Thorin was sleeping more soundly than he had and his breathing had improved since they propped him up with extra bedding.

"I can't." Dis repeated. Zaira frowned.

"You need your sleep," she said firmly. "Even if it's just an hour."

Dis sighed.

"I'll stay with him." Zaira added and Dis finally blinked, turning her friend.

"Alright," she consented at last. "But wake me if you need me."

"Of course."

It took Dis a few minutes before she actually left the room but when she lay down, she fell asleep immediately. Zaira kept her promise and stayed with Thorin, wetting his forehead and lips with the cloth until Dis woke three hours later.

"You didn't come and wake me." Dis accused, coming back into the room.

"There was no need." Zaira replied. "He's the same and now you've had a decent rest."

Dis felt Thorin's forehead again.

"As soon as morning comes, we need to send for the healer."

Zaira nodded agreement.

* * *

"How do you know all this?" Thorin demanded of Dwalin in the forest. "You weren't there."

"I came the next morning," Dwalin replied. "And stayed once we realized you had pneumonia and were deathly ill."

"But you weren't there that night."

"No," Dwalin confirmed. "But Zaira was telling me how worried she was about Dis and the story pieced itself together."

Thorin sighed.

"I still don't see what this has to do with Kili."

"Only because you're choosing not to." Dwalin shot back. "You're exactly the same whether you want to admit it or not."

"We are not," Thorin retorted. "I actually let people take care of me then."

"In the beginning, yes, but only because you were so ill you couldn't make heads or tails of anything going on around you. Once you began to recover, however, it was a different story."

* * *

"Dis," Thorin complained as his sister's hand pressed against his forehead. "You need to stop hovering."

"I'm not hovering," Dis said, removing her hand. "I'm nursing. There's a difference."

"No, there's not."

Dis raised an eyebrow.

"There is and you know it," she said. "How's your stomach?"

"Fine," Thorin grumbled. "But I'm still not hungry."

"You need to eat, Thorin. You've already lost so much weight and you need to start keeping food down again."

"I would if I could," he muttered. "I'm more than ready to be through with this."

Dis gave her brother a sympathetic smile.

"I know you are," she said. "But you know what the healer said. It's going to take time."

"Time is something I don't have a lot of. I have meetings I need to be at and matters to attend to."

"No, you don't." Dis replied. "You know that Dwalin is taking care of everything he can in your stead."

"It's not the same. I don't like not knowing what's going on in the mountain."

"Like it or not, it's the way it is."

Dis stood and picked up the breakfast tray, which was mostly full. Thorin huffed in response and rolled onto his side.

"I don't have to be happy about it."

"I know." Dis said dryly, leaving the room. She was exhausted. Thorin's illness had been ongoing for two weeks now. The first week had been frightening, as Thorin was more ill than anyone had initially expected. However, on the eighth night, Thorin took a sudden turn towards recovery but it was a painfully slow process. Thorin wasn't the only one begrudging his bed rest.

"Mama, can we go see Uncle Thorin?" Kili asked as Dis passed their room. Dis nodded.

"But be quick," she said. "A short visit now and you can go back this afternoon."

Fili and Kili excitedly got up and tore down the hall to Thorin's room.

"Hi, Uncle!" Kili exclaimed, entering the room and climbing onto the bed. Fili was a bit more reserved as he approached his uncle.

"Hi, boys."

"How do you feel?" Fili asked and Thorin gave him a smile. He could tell Fili was worried about him and Dis had told him a little about his fears.

"Better," he said. "Though I'm sick of lying in bed."

Kili made a face.

"I remember how we had to stay in bed a long time when we were sick," he said. "Even more after we went outside."

Thorin nodded.

"I remember that too," he said. "But your mother and the healer are insistent that I rest a little bit more before going back to work."

"Why?" Kili asked. "Haven't you rested enough? It's been …" he thought for a moment. "Sixteen days. Fili's been keeping track on our wall but don't tell Mama. She doesn't like us marking the walls."

Thorin glanced at Fili, who was staring at his feet. He decided that was a conversation to have one on one rather than with Kili's prying ears present.

"Have you been taking care of teddy?" Kili suddenly asked. His stuffed bear was still sitting on the stone table.

"I have been," Thorin said seriously. "He's been very helpful."

"Good." Kili said happily.

"Alright, boys," Dis' voice called from the kitchen. "That's enough for now. You can come back later."

Kili pouted but climbed off the bed.

"See you later," he said to Thorin before leaving the room. Fili gave a half-hearted wave as he followed his brother.

"Fili," Thorin said and his eldest nephew turned around in the doorway.

"Come here," Thorin beckoned him forward. "I want to talk to you for a second."

"Are you going to tell Mama I've been marking the wall?" Fili asked, coming timidly towards Thorin's bed. "I'll clean it off and she'll never know, I promise."

"Sit," Thorin said. "And don't worry, you're not in trouble."

Fili sat on the edge of the bed.

"Why have you been keeping track of how many days I've been ill?"

Fili fiddled with the hem of his tunic.

"Fili?"

Fili glanced at his uncle briefly before looking away.

"I wanted to know how long it's been," he said slowly. "Cause I didn't want you to die."

Thorin blinked in surprise though he wasn't all that shocked by the answer once he thought about it.

"Is this about your papa?"

Fili nodded.

"I didn't want you to die, too. Then there'd be no one to take care of us and help Mama."

Thorin sighed.

"I'm not going to die, Fili. It's true that I've been very sick but thanks to the healers and your mama, I'm getting better."

"But it's taking a long time!"

"I know," Thorin replied. "But sometimes these things take time."

"I'm worried about you."

"I know," Thorin said gently. "But I'm not going anywhere. It's going to take a lot more than pneumonia to get rid of me."

Fili gave a small smile.

"Promise?"

"Promise." Thorin returned the smile. "But," he added. "I want you to know that I'm very proud of you. Your mama has told me how much you've helped her since I took sick, especially with looking after Kili."

"It was the only way I could think to help. I can't cook and Mama wouldn't let me come in here most days."

"You've done very well." Thorin said, smiling broadly. "Now you'd better run along or I'll get in trouble for not resting."

He rolled his eyes and Fili laughed, getting off the bed.

"Oh, and Fili?"

"Yes?"

"You'd better clean your wall before your mother sees it."

"Right."

Fili scurried out of the room and Thorin lay there, thinking. He didn't like that he was worrying his nephew so much. He hated the attention he'd received from everyone and he absolutely despised how much Dis was hovering over him. He felt alright, save his stomach which was still not a fan of eating too much. Surely he could get up and go for a short walk … and maybe stop by the councils and see what was on the dockets.

Taking his medical care into his own hands, Thorin pushed the blankets aside and closed his door to dress. When he emerged, his beard was trimmed neatly and his hair had been combed. He was wearing his normal clothes and went to the hall closet and began pulling on his boots, hoping to leave before Dis noticed he was gone.

"What in Durin's name do you think you're doing?"

Thorin cringed when his sister's shrill voice carried down the hall. She came marching towards him indignantly.

"Are you mad?" she asked. "You know you're not strong enough to be out of bed."

"Shh!" Thorin said, still working on pulling on a boot. "I'm fine. I'm only going for a short walk."

"Not a chance."

"Dis," Thorin looked up into his sister's fiery eyes. "Listen to me. This is important … I need to show Fili that I'm alright. He's still terrified I'm going to die so I thought that having him see me up and dressed would show that I'm better. It won't be a long walk and I'll take a nap this afternoon."

Dis' face had softened when she heard this was for Fili's sake but she was still adamant.

"You're not strong enough."

"I'm fine." Thorin said, pulling on his cloak. "I won't be gone long."

Dis sighed.

"I suppose I can't say anything to stop you," she said. "But know that I'll be very worried until you come back."

"I'll be fine," an amused Thorin responded, pulling open the door.

* * *

Thorin took a deep breath of the fresh air and had never been so thankful to leave the confines of his home. He set off down a path that led to the councils but he very quickly realized he was not quite as fine as he had insisted. In fact, by the time he got to the councils, he was wheezing and damp with sweat.

"What do you think you're doing here?" Dwalin's voice exclaimed when he found Thorin collapsed in a chair by the fire. "I thought you were under strict orders to stay in bed."

"I was," Thorin replied huskily. "But I had to prove to Fili I was getting better."

Dwalin looked confused.

"He thought I was dying because I've been ill for so long." Thorin explained. "So I thought that by going out, he'd see I'm not dying."

Dwalin raised an eyebrow.

"You sound like you're dying now," he said. "And Dis definitely won't like the sound of that wheezing."

"I know," Thorin said weakly. "I'm trying to get it to pass before I head home."

"How long have you been here?"

"An hour and a half, I think."

Dwalin rolled his eyes.

"Alright, come on." He pulled Thorin to his feet. "You need to be in bed."

Once again, Dwalin helped Thorin home and Dis met them at the door.

"I was wondering when you'd get home," she said in a rather amused voice. Thorin glared at her.

"Don't make me say it, Dis, please."

"Say what?" Dis asked, following as they went down the hall. "That I was right?"

"Yes," Thorin muttered, collapsing onto his bed again. He noted the sheets were fresh and guessed Dis had taken advantage of the opportunity and changed the bedding.

"I should," Dis said, pulling off one of Thorin's boots. "Because I was."

"I know," Thorin mumbled, closing his eyes. Dis felt his forehead and sighed.

"Thorin Oakenshield, you are the most trying patient I have ever tended. You're worse than father was. I shouldn't have let you go out this morning regardless of what you were trying to do for Fili."

"What's wrong?" a voice from the doorway asked and all three of them turned to see Kili and Fili in the doorway.

"What's wrong, Uncle?"

"Nothing, Kili," Thorin managed a smile. "I'm fine."

Fili didn't say anything but left his brother standing in the door. Thorin sighed deeply.

"I'll talk to him," Dwalin said, following Fili to his bedroom. The Dwarf was sitting on his bed and looked up when Dwalin came in.

"What did Mama mean by 'regardless of what you were trying to do for Fili'?"

Dwalin sighed.

"Your uncle wanted to show you that he's getting better. He thought that going out for a walk would prove he's no longer ill."

"But he is."

"I know," Dwalin replied. "And he shouldn't have gone out."

"Is this my fault?"

"No." Dwalin said immediately. "Not a bit. It was your uncle's idea and you are not to blame."

Fili frowned.

"But it was a stupid idea. He needs to rest and I know he's not dying."

Dwalin's lips formed a thin smile.

"I'm glad you agree."

* * *

"Doesn't that sound vaguely familiar?" Dwalin pressed and Thorin scowled at him.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You do and you know it." Dwalin replied. "You wanted to prove to Fili how strong you were just like Kili wants to prove to _you_ how strong _he_ is."

"But it was a foolish idea for me to go out then and it's an even worse idea for him to do it now."

"You don't need to tell me that," Dwalin said. "But now you know where Kili is coming from. Try to have a little patience with him."

"I doubt I have much patience left."

Dwalin chuckled.

"You should tell him what Fili told you."

* * *

Much to Dwalin's surprise, Fili got off his bed and marched into Thorin's room where Dis was tucking the blankets around him.

"That was a stupid idea," he said.

"Fili." Dis said disapprovingly.

"It was!" Fili protested, looking at his mother and then back at Thorin. "You're ill and you need to rest. That's the only way to really get strong again. You told me once that families take care of each other, even of grown-up Dwarves who think they're too old to be taken care of, so let us take care of you. You're the only family we have so you can't go out and do something silly and risk getting even more ill because then you really could die."

Thorin was shocked by the words that came from his nephew's mouth but he smiled.

"Alright," he said. "I promise I won't do anything to jeopardize my recovery anymore."

"Good." Fili said fiercely and turned on his heel, leaving the room. Dis glanced at her brother, who shrugged.

"He's got a point," he admitted. "We are the only family we have so it's best not to make bad decisions."

Dis laughed.

"I'm glad you finally got the point," she said. "Even if it took your nephew scolding you for you to get it!"

* * *

"I hardly doubt that will work now," Thorin said to Dwalin. "But I can tell you're not going to let this go."

He stood, stretched, and strode back to the clearing. Kili glared at him from his resting place but Thorin didn't let it bother him. Instead, he knelt down and felt the pale cheek.

"Uncle," Kili complained.

"Enough," Thorin said. "I know you want to prove how strong you are but you don't have to. I already know that you're a strong fighter but sometimes the real strength is in knowing when to stop and take the time you need to recover. Stop putting up a fuss and let us take care of you. It's what families do."

Fili, who was listening, caught Thorin's eye. He smiled and Thorin knew Fili recognized the origins of the speech. Kili, however, just huffed in reply.

"I don't need more time, Uncle. I feel fine."

"You're not fine and I doubt you feel fine, either," Thorin said. "You can complain all you want but we are not moving until Oin has cleared you for travel."

As he was saying these words, there was a commotion in the forest and Thorin looked up, alarmed to see Dori come running towards them.

"What is it?"

"Orcs!" he exclaimed. "A pack of them."

"How many?"

"A dozen, at least."

"Where are they?" Gandalf demanded.

"I saw them in the distance as I was getting water," Dori explained. "They didn't see me and were going the opposite direction."

"We need to move." Gandalf said decisively. "Be prepared to fight. Whether they're hunting us or not, Orcs will never leave our party alive if they cross our path."

There was a scramble to pack up.

"What about the ponies?"

"Leave them!" Gandalf said.

"But what about Kili?" Fili asked. "He's not strong enough on foot."

"Yes, I am." Kili said, already armed with his bow. Thorin glanced at Gandalf and both could see that Kili was far from healthy and sturdy on his feet.

"We have no choice," Gandalf answered. "Let's move!"

With that, the company put out their fire and began their journey through the forest, hoping and praying that they would not intersect paths with the Orcs.

**I chose Dwalin for this flashback because I saw an interview where Richard Armitage said that he imagined Dwalin and Thorin to be close friends so I had to use that ... it was too good not to! Any reviews, comments, or thoughts are much appreciated, thanks! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Hobbit.**

**Hello, everyone! As a proud Canadian, I must wish you all Happy Canada Day (barely … I've got about 15 minutes to spare)! I hope you're all doing well and enjoying summer days. It's taken me a long time to get back into writing this story, mostly due to a crazy work schedule and the desire to do absolutely nothing when I'm not working. I also had a pang of sadness as I was working on this because I realized it's the last chapter. It snuck up on me and I stalled a bit in writing it because I don't want this to be over! However, all good things must come to an end, I suppose. So, alas, here it is.**

Much to his dismay (and everyone else's worry), Kili quickly fell to the back of the company. Gandalf took the lead while Fili, Thorin, and Bilbo surrounded the ill Dwarf. Thorin didn't think Bilbo a particularly skilled fighter (having conkers as his weapon of choice gave that impression) but he appreciated the sentiment and it gave Fili and Thorin the ability to keep two eyes on their surroundings rather than one eye on the forest and the other on Kili.

The farther the company moved away from their camp site, the farther behind Kili fell. Several times Fili and Thorin exchanged worried looks over Kili's head but it was Bilbo who finally called to Gandalf.

"We need to stop," he said. "Kili can't keep going."

"I can," Kili breathed heavily. His hair was soaked with sweat and his dark eyes were sunken into his pale face.

"No, you can't." Bilbo said firmly. Gandalf studied Kili intently before looking to Thorin.

"What do you say?" he asked. "You are the leader of this company and this is your adventure. You decide if we stay or continue."

"Thorin," Kili muttered. "We need to keep moving."

Thorin was having a mental argument. On one hand, he was tempted to move on. They weren't safe here and Kili was desperate to prove his worth so why not let him? On the other hand, Kili was clearly too ill to continue regardless of what he said and they didn't know where the Orc pack was now. For all they knew, they were miles apart.

"Thorin," Fili said, not liking how long his uncle was taking to make what should have been an obvious decision.

"What are you _thinking_?" Dis' voice filled Thorin's mind as he glanced at Kili again. "You promised to watch out for him!"

His sister's shrill voice was all Thorin needed.

"We stay here," he announced and Kili groaned. "I want four watchmen covering North, South, East, and West."

Dwalin began to sort the guard shifts and Thorin turned to Kili.

"Rest," he said. Kili scowled.

"I don't need rest as much as we need to keep moving."

"That's not for you to decide." Thorin snapped, walking away. He could hear Kili muttering angrily as Fili and Bilbo helped him lie down.

* * *

Kili continued to grumble as Dwalin and Thorin made sure the guard was strong and alert.

"I'm fine," he complained to Bilbo.

"No, you're not." Bilbo retorted. "And we all know it so you might as well stop complaining and rest."

Kili was rather taken aback by Bilbo's response. The Hobbit was normally quite reserved and didn't speak his mind but here he sounded almost authoritative.

Still, it didn't stop Kili from arguing.

"I don't care that we all know that I've been ill but I _am_ getting better. I'm strong enough to keep moving, at least."

Bilbo raised an amused eyebrow.

"If we hadn't stopped when we did, you'd be lying unconscious on the forest floor by now." Bilbo glanced at Thorin, who looked annoyed. "And if I were you, I'd keep quiet. Thorin has lost his patience."

Kili glanced over at Thorin and say Bilbo was right. His uncle's face resembled the time he and Fili had torn one of his best coats while using it as a costume in their game. Kili rolled onto his side.

"I'm still fine," he muttered, pulling the pack he was using as a pillow closer.

"Whatever you say." Bilbo placated.

* * *

The afternoon wore into evening and nothing happened.

"Let them get some rest," Kili said to Thorin, who was kneeling next to him. He was trying to convince his uncle that four guards was excessive and that they were tired. "The Orc pack has moved on."

"Don't worry about the guard," Thorin said, observing Kili's flushed cheeks. He pressed a firm hand to Kili's forehead and removed it before Kili could swat it away. Thorin glanced at Bilbo, who had stuck with Kili and become his nurse for the day.

"Treat that fever as best you can," he said. "I don't like how long it's lingering."

Bilbo nodded and scurried away to fetch a bowl of water. This required going past the guard to a small, clear brook. He passed between Nori and Bifur, clutching a cauldron and knelt at the riverbed to fill it. The cauldron was just about full when Bilbo had the strangest feeling he was being watched. Very slowly, he lifted his head and saw an Orc staring at him from a dozen or so yards down the stream. He, too, was filling a cauldron with water. In an instant, Bilbo had dropped his cauldron with a splash and was scurrying up the embankment. He heard the Orc dash away and Bilbo knew it was only a matter of minutes before they came searching out the party.

"Orcs!" he cried in a panicked whisper as Bifur came into view. "The Orcs are coming!"

Immediately, Thorin and Gandalf joined him and Bifur.

"Where?"

"The brook! One saw me getting water. What are we going to do?"

"We won't be able to outrun them," Thorin said. "Not with Kili in his state. We'll have to fight them."

The Dwarves worked quickly. Every Dwarf pulled their weapons and created a circle formation around their camp. Bilbo stayed close to Kili, a short blade lying on the ground next to him. Kili was not happy – the look on his face said so – but Thorin had forbade him from getting up, which was just as well. He would never admit it but the fever was making him dizzy and he wasn't sure how much help he'd be in a battle anyways.

"Here they come!" Dori's voice broke the silence, though Orcs moved loudly and the sounds of breaking branches and crunching leaves filled their ears.

Bilbo tried to watch the battle as best he could but everything happened so quickly. Soon every member of the company was engaged with at least one Orc. He saw Thorin striking the back legs of one Orc and Dwalin decapitating another. Bifur, Bofur, and Bomber were back to back in a triangle that effectively rotated through Orc after Orc. Fili was fighting a large Orc who managed to club him on the side of the head. The Dwarf crumpled to the ground.

"Fili!" Kili's exclaimed and Bilbo had already picked up his blade. Thorin heard the cry and was making his way across the circle, swinging his blade as he went. He got sidetracked, however, when he saw an Orc coming towards Kili with an evil grin on his face. Up till this point, the Orcs had failed to notice the youngest member of the company. This, in addition to the Dwarves' circular fighting formation, had ensured Kili remained unchallenged. However, this particular Orc realized his prey was wounded and was quickly encroaching.

Thorin took a tremendous swing at the Orc who had his own blade raised to cut off Kili's leg (Kili was unsuccessfully trying to get away). The creature tumbled to the ground and his head rolled a few feet away. Kili looked shocked and glanced at Thorin.

"Hide," Thorin said.

"Fili," Kili replied urgently. Thorin continued towards Fili while Kili crawled back to the dead Orc. Curled up behind him, Kili was almost completely hidden from view.

Bilbo had reached the large Orc quickly and was valiantly but ineffectively swinging the blade. He had no concept of how to use such a weapon and was merely making small cuts in the shins of the large creature. Thorin arrived with only seconds to spare and pushed Bilbo behind him as the Orc raised his axe. Three slashes later and the Orc was stumbling backwards, his axe on the ground.

"Watch Fili." Thorin ordered, running off to help Ori. Bilbo dropped his blade, his hands shaking, and knelt next to the Dwarf.

"Fili," he said, firmly patting the cheek. "Fili, wake up."

Kili could see Bilbo kneeling next to his brother and was therefore able to see the Orc that Thorin had wounded coming back towards him. A glance at the company showed that no one else had noticed the Orc's return and Kili knew Bilbo didn't stand a chance. In one swift motion, Kili had fit his bow with an arrow and was standing. He shot the Orc in the shoulder but it continued to advance, intent on killing Bilbo and Fili.

Dropping his bow and picking up a discarded sword, Kili ran towards the Orc. The creature swam in and out of focus and Kili knew he only had one chance before he blacked out. A yell tore from his lips as he swung the heavy sword with all his might and the Orc fell to the ground. Thorin turned around in time to see Kili sway on the spot and fall next to his brother.

* * *

When Kili woke up, it was dark outside.

"Kili?" Bilbo's voice was quiet and Kili sensed the Hobbit's presence. "Kili, can you hear me?"

Kili swallowed, wincing as he did so, and blinked to force his vision into focus. Bilbo's face came into view.

"What happened?" he asked, noting his head was pounding.

"There was an Orc attack," Thorin's voice filled in and Kili turned quickly – too quickly, honestly – to see his uncle sitting on his right.

"Fili." Kili said, remembering immediately. "Is he alright?"

"He's right here," Thorin said, motioning to his right. It was only then did Kili see his brother stretched out on his own blanket, his eyes closed. He sat up quickly.

"What happened?" Kili's eyes filled with fear as they did any time he saw his brother injured.

"The Orc hit his head rather hard," Thorin said. "Oin says he's got a concussion but will be alright."

Kili frowned.

"Is he asleep or unconscious?"

"Asleep." Bilbo answered. "Oin gave him a brew to help him rest. He was quite ill for a while, though Oin insists that's normal with head injuries."

Kili lowered himself back onto his makeshift bed.

"This is my fault," he murmured. "If we had just kept moving, none of this would have happened."

"No." Thorin interrupted. "I made the decision to stop, not you. You and your brother will be fine. Do you remember what happened after Fili got hurt?"

Kili swallowed again, nodding.

"I fought the Orc," he said. "He was going to attack Bilbo and Fili and I shot him."

"You killed him," Thorin corrected. "And saved your brother's life."

"And mine," Bilbo added, a bit indignantly.

Kili sighed and glanced at Fili's still form again.

"Are you sure he's going to be alright?"

"Yes." Bilbo said. "But enough about Fili. How are you feeling?"

"Tired," Kili admitted. "And my head hurts."

"You collapsed after you fought the Orc," Thorin said.

"And you've still got a fever," Bilbo tacked on. "Oin said he'd give you some tea when you woke up and that should help. I'll fetch it."

The Hobbit left and Kili felt uncomfortable in his uncle's presence.

"What is it?" Thorin asked after Kili had shifted twice. Kili sighed.

"You keep saying this isn't my fault," he mumbled. "But it is."

"How?"

"Fili is my partner; it's always been that way. We look out for each other. So much is different right now because of this stupid cold and I hate how it impacts every aspect of what we're doing."

"Fili doesn't blame you for this." Thorin replied. "He was more worried about you even while he was being sick."

This didn't surprise Kili but it didn't help him feel much better.

"I feel like I let him down."

"You shouldn't."

"I also feel like we let you down. One injured and the other ill."

Thorin sighed.

"I'll tell you something, Kili," he began. "When you first fell ill, I felt very much like you do now."

"I don't understand."

"I promised your mother I'd keep you safe and she trusted me to do just that. Then you took sick and there was nothing I could do to help you. I felt like I failed your mother."

"But you just said there was nothing you could do." Kili protested. "It's hardly your fault. You have nothing to feel ashamed of."

"Ashamed?" Thorin asked. "I'm not ashamed. I've never been more proud of you, Kili."

A look of pure confusion crossed Kili's face.

"I don't understand," he repeated. "You felt like you failed when it was just me sick and now both of us are ill and you're _proud_?"

"Yes," Thorin said. "Because despite being ill – and despite me telling you not to – you saw your brother was in trouble and you went to him. You haven't failed Fili or me, not by a long shot."

Kili didn't say anything.

"I told Balin at the beginning of this journey that all I desired was loyalty, honour, and a willing heart and I saw all of that in you tonight. They're very kingly traits," he added. "And your father had them, too. He fought to the death to keep his soldiers and his family safe."

Kili felt slightly choked up by being compared to his father.

"I know that you feel you have failed me because of this illness," Thorin said gently. "And that somehow being ill means you are not strong."  
Kili nodded, peeling his eyes away from Thorin's.

"You should know," Thorin continued. "It has done exactly the opposite. It has showed me how strong you really are."

A thin smile appeared on Kili's face.

"Thank you, Uncle," he said and Thorin returned the smile just as Bilbo came back with a steaming cup of tea. Kili drank it with minimal fuss and closed his eyes.

"Get some sleep," Thorin said, patting his shoulder.

"You, too," Kili mumbled. Bilbo glanced at Thorin.

"He's right," he said. "I'll stay with them."

Thorin didn't need much convincing and he lay down by himself a little way away.

* * *

"I'm proud of you, Thorin," Dis said to her brother. It wasn't a memory but a dream. Thorin and his sister were at home, drinking beer and sharing a plate of biscuits. A fire was roaring in the hearth and everything was … familiar.

"I don't deserve your praise," Thorin said. "It's taken me a long time to reach this point."  
Dis laughed.

"But you reached it all the same. People always say it's the journey and not the destination but you know what I think?"

Thorin raised his eyebrow.

"Sometimes I think the destination is the start of the journey. It's the point where things have changed and people can move on."

Thorin smiled.

"It's ironic how Kili's flu is what showed me his strength when it was the very thing Kili was afraid would show his weakness."

"Things have a way of always working themselves out," Dis replied.

"They do," Thorin said. "But I think I learned something more from all of this."  
"What's that?"

"I made you a promise I really can't keep. I can do my best to protect them but in the end, things happen that we can't control. I told Fili that the day Sindri died but it's taken me over eighty years to really understand it."

Dis looked thoughtful.

"That's always a difficult realization," she said. "And sometimes the consequences are direr than other times."

She burst out laughing.

"What is it?" Thorin asked, smiling.

"I've just remembered," Dis replied, her eyes dancing. "Do you remember when Kili and Fili ate crab apples?"

* * *

It was a beautiful, warm summer day and Dis had taken the boys out of the mountain. Fili and Kili (twelve and six) always loved leaving the mountain and exploring the forests that surrounded its base. Dis had packed a picnic lunch and the three of them were enjoying their day out. Dis was settled on a blanket with a thick book while her sons dodged in and out of the trees, playing some sort of imaginary game.

"Look what we found, Mama!" Kili's voice carried from the trees and Dis looked up to see her boys carrying armloads of small, greenish apples.

"Where did you find those?" Dis asked as they dumped them at her feet.

"In the woods," Fili answered. "Can we eat them?"

"No," Dis said, picking one up.

"Why not?" Kili asked. "Fili said they're apples. They look like apples."

"They're not apples for eating," Dis said. "They grow out here for animals to eat, not Dwarves."

Kili frowned.

"How can these apples not be for eating? Aren't all apples the same?"

"No," Dis said patiently. "They're not."

"Why?"

Dis sighed.

"I don't know, Kili. That's a question for your uncle, he might know. But for now, just leave them where they are and don't eat them."

Fili and Kili returned to the forest.

"Do you think it's okay to eat them?" Kili asked Fili as they continued to gather them – they made great ammunition if nothing else.

"I don't know," Fili said. "They look alright … just like small versions of what we eat. Let's cut one open."

He pulled his knife from his boot – Thorin had given it to him for his birthday – and cut the apple open.

"It looks okay," Kili said. "It's nice and juicy."

"Do you think Mama was wrong?" Fili asked. "Maybe she thought they were a different type of apple. These look like they're good for you."

"I wonder if it tastes good." Kili pondered, taking half from Fili. He licked some of the dribbling juices.

"It's a little sour," he said. "But I like the sour ones."

He took a large bite.

"And it's crunchy!"

Fili did as Kili had done and took a bite from his half.

"It is good," he said, taking another bite. "Mama must've just been confused."

The morning wore on and Kili and Fili continued to munch on the crab apples as they played their game.

"Fili! Kili!" Dis called around mid-day. She had unpacked a stack of sandwiches and had some vegetables cut up for lunch. Kili and Fili appeared from the forest and they sat down for the meal.

"Are you alright?" Dis asked, noting that they only ate half of what they normally did for lunch. "Aren't you hungry?"

"No," Kili said happily. "We had some apples for a snack."

Dis raised an eyebrow.

"What apples?"

"The crab apples," Fili explained. "We cut one open and they're juicy and crunchy. They can't be bad for you."

Dis sighed.

"What did I tell you about those apples?"

"We thought you just got mixed up," Kili said good-naturedly. "They're really good."

"I didn't get mixed up," Dis said with another sigh. "Those apples are not supposed to be eaten."

"What's going to happen?" Fili asked.

"Maybe nothing," Dis said, choosing to be optimistic. "Sometimes you're okay after eating them."

"Great," said Kili, standing. "Can we go play some more?"

Dis nodded and her boys ran off, their mother shaking her head. The afternoon came and went and Dis was hopeful that Fili and Kili were unaffected by the crab apples but her hopes were in vain as she called them to supper once they were home.

Both Kili and Fili came into the kitchen looking pale, tinged with green. Dis sighed.

"What's wrong?"

"Our tummies hurt." Kili whimpered, wrapping his arms around his thin frame. Fili nodded.

"A lot."

Dis glanced at the supper she'd just put on and sighed again.

"Alright, off to bed, then. I'll be there soon but please, if you're going to be sick, try and make it to the bathroom."

Fili and Kili left the kitchen and Dis couldn't help but feel slightly sorry for them. She was just placing her roast chicken in the ice chest when the door opened.

"Hello?" Thorin's voice called out. He fully expected two young Dwarves to come running down the hall but he was met with silence.

"I'm in here, Thorin!" Dis called, covering the applesauce. Thorin appeared in the archway.

"What's wrong?" he asked immediately and Dis raised an eyebrow.

"Your nephews brilliantly decided to gorge themselves on crab apples this morning."

"Why would they do that?" Thorin asked, swiping a hot biscuit from the plate Dis had carried from the table.

"I told them not to," she said. "But they didn't listen. If you ask me, they deserve what's coming."

"Dis," Thorin said disapprovingly. "That's a bit harsh, don't you think?"

"I didn't say I don't feel bad for them," his sister replied. "They're in for a rough night but the only way they'll ever learn is if they make mistakes. Next time, maybe they'll heed my warning and avoid the consequences."

"I suppose." Thorin said vaguely.

"I can't control everything they do, Thorin. I can tell them what they _shouldn't_ do and help them when they've made a mistake but everything else is out of my hands."

Thorin sighed.

"It still doesn't make their night any better," he said. "I'll stay and help where I can. Get a head start on the laundry."  
He flashed a smile and both of them knew the other was thinking of the stomach flu that had been merciless on Fili and Kili about four years ago.

"I appreciate the offer," Dis said. "But you don't need to stay. I'm sure things are getting busy for you now that the weather is nice."

"The council can survive without me for a day," Thorin replied. "But first, is there any supper?"

Dis sighed but smiled, taking her roast chicken back from the ice box.

* * *

Fili and Kili did indeed have a rough night. The stomach cramps, nausea, vomiting, and diarrhea meant frequent trips to the bathroom and, like Thorin had predicted, a mountain of laundry.

"How long until it's over?" Kili asked his mother, who was sponging his face as he lay curled up in a ball. Dis smiled sympathetically.

"I don't know, Kili," she said. "Whenever your body decides it's gotten rid of all the crab apples."

Kili buried his face in his pillow.

"I'm sorry we didn't listen to you."

"I am, too," Dis replied. "But next time you will. You've learned a hard lesson."

Kili nodded miserably.

"I'm never eating another crab apple ever again."

* * *

"And it worked," Dis said. "They never ate any more crab apples and they took my advice on what not to eat from then on."

She sipped her tea, still smiling.

"I'm not sure it's the same," Thorin replied. "But I take your point."

"It is the same," Dis said. "It was one of those moments that proved I couldn't control everything that happens to them and neither can you. We can help them and guide them and fix mistakes but that's it."

"It's a bit of a scary thought, isn't it?"

Dis looked thoughtful.

"Sometimes," she said finally. "I worry about them – and you – but it's a little bit easier to relinquish the reigns knowing that they were raised right. They've got a good set of heads on their shoulders and are strong, independent Dwarves. Knowing that makes it easier to let them go."

"You made Kili promise to come back."

"Of course I did," Dis said. "He's my son. Knowing they're out there on their own doesn't mean I still don't need him to be my son, just like I still need you to be my brother. Family doesn't stop when they leave home. I hope that they'll always come back to me and let me help them when they need it."

"I'm sure they will," Thorin said with a gentle smile. "And besides, you're not even with us and you're still keeping watch over them."

Dis smiled back.

"I'll always keep watch over them," she said. "They're my sons."

* * *

Thorin's eyes opened lazily. It was still dark out and the fire was crackling. He knew the guards were still being kept so he didn't get up. Instead, he rolled over and looked at his nephews. This journey was a bigger learning curve than he'd expected. Despite the fact he'd seen Fili and Kili ill several times over the years, the presence of this illness remained somewhat foreign to him because it brought with it new reactions. Foreign, he finally understood, but not necessarily bad. They were in a changing world and the Durins' relationship and position was rapidly shifting as well. What Thorin had been training Fili and Kili for their whole lives was finally coming to fruition. Here they were not Uncle and Nephew. Rather, they were equal companions who fought for themselves and each other. He'd trained them well. They were strong warriors, just like they always dreamt of being.

Dis was right. Knowing that Fili and Kili were prepared for the world they were now facing made dealing with things like this – the unexpected twists and unforeseen circumstances – just a little bit easier.

**Just a quick note … you may or may not get sick from eating crab apples. I was always told not to eat them but others tell me you'll be just fine if you do. **

**Reviews are appreciated!**

**Well, friends, this is the end of our journey. I hope you've enjoyed it and I've loved working on it! Thanks again and happy reading and writing,**

**StoryLover18**


End file.
